The Family
by That Gryffindor Flame
Summary: When the Knights and Merlin go on another camping trip, Merlin is left with no meal several days in a row. After an arguement with Gwaine, he runs away from the camp. But when the knights find him, they discover something they never knew about the boy. Something that breaks their hearts to watch and learn about. Why does Merlin never buy new clothes? Where does all of his money go?
1. Chapter 1

Merlin sat by the fire making yet another broth for the same inconsiderate King and knights on yet another hunting trip. The King and his Knights in question were sitting a while away around another fire, telling jokes and stories of their youths.

Merlin sighed as he was hit by another delicious smelling wave from the broth, he pushed the thought from his mind, pursing his lips, "I can't have any." He murmured to himself, "There will be none left, remember? No need to get your hopes up."

"MERLIN!" Arthur, the most prattish king in all the five kingdoms, yelled, "Is dinner ready yet?"

"Nearly!" Merlin called back, resting his head on his arm and watching the broth bubble. He sighed when it was done, poured it into the bowls and started taking them over to the knights, which they took all too appreciatively. "There's a little left if anyone wants seconds." He told them, rubbing the back of his neck, "I'm going to go get more firewood."

The Knights nodded and waved him off. As he walked into the forest, his stomach rumbled and Merlin felt ill, grabbing his skin and bones painfully. He couldn't remember the last time he ate. He cooked breakfast for the knights, and they ate every last scrap, the same thing happened with lunch and dinner.

If he was fortunate to find berries in the woods, they were usually stolon from his very hand from a knight with a cheeky grin. He couldn't get off of his horse if he saw some while they were riding, that would raise suspicion.

Oh yes, the knights had no idea what they were doing. The pain that clawed in Merlin's stomach after every meal he _should_ have eaten but couldn't and so didn't. The knights had no idea that Merlin lay awake each night because that same pain just wouldn't let him sleep. They didn't notice a god damn _thing_.

_Perhaps they really never cared about you._ A voice in Merlin's head said, _They certainly don't care enough to notice how hungry and starving you are._

He sat by a stream and tried to squint to see if any fish would come conveniently swimming past. Of course, they didn't. His stomach groaned again and tears pricked in his eyes. When was the last day he had eaten… When he had left Camelot?

No, Arthur had him doing chores so he had missed lunch and dinner… And he slept in and Arthur got angry so he had missed breakfast too. They had been on the hunting trip for three days now. _Four days_, Merlin almost grinned at himself proudly, _A new record. Congratulations for not falling unconscious Merlin. And hiding it from the Knights, not that they are caring or observant enough even if you didn't hide it. _

Unknown to him, Gwaine had been suspicious about his behaviour and followed him. He had noticed no other bowl near the fire that could have held Merlin dinner. And while Percival, Arthur and Elyan eagerly lapped up the last of the broth, Gwaine had followed the tracks Merlin had made into the woods.

Now he watched as Merlin's tears rolled down his sunken cheeks, horrified. He heard a grumble, and almost drew his sword. That was when he realised. It was Merlin. Merlin who was now pushing the thin cloth of his shirt up to reveal ribs sticking out of his skin, which was stretched to splitting point over his bones. Merlin who held his stomach trying to quieten it and comfort the pain at the same time. Merlin who's head was in his lap as he sobbed.

Gwaine was horrified. He daren't reveal to Merlin that he was there right there and then, so instead he walked back to the camp and went into his tent, trying to think of what he should do. He heard Merlin's cheery voice back and exited his tent to see how the boy was.

His cheeks were dry, showing no sign of crying. He deposited the firewood by the fire and picked up all the bowls. Gwaine counted them as he picked them up. Enough for Arthur, himself, all the knights… Not for Merlin. Not enough for Merlin. He had been right.

Merlin made to go into the woods again, taking the bowls with him and yelling something about the washing and a stream.

Gwaine made his way over to the fire and sat with the other knights, noticing how Merlin didn't come back until many of them had retired, and even then, he sat with his back to a tree trunk, trying to pull his jacket closer for warmth. _He doesn't even have a blanket._

When the rest of the knights had retired, Gwaine sighed and looked once more at Merlin before going into his own tent.

Late into the night and he still couldn't sleep. He heard movement outside his tent and sighed, walking out. Merlin had moved to in front of the fire. "Hey," Gwaine said, smiling at his friend, "Why you still up?"

"I could ask you the same thing." Merlin replied, edging closer to the fire, holding his hands out to it then curling them within his jacket.

"Couldn't sleep." Gwaine told him,

"Same."

They sat in silence for a few moments, "Merlin I saw you when you went to the stream to collect firewood earlier." Gwaine said quietly, and Merlin's eyes widened. "I wasn't trying to spy or anything!" He said quickly,

Merlin hissed, "Then what exactly were you doing?"

"I noticed that there wasn't a bowl that you had eaten out of, so I was curious about your behaviour and came to see if you were ok." He took a breath, "Merlin when you lifted your shirt… Your… Your bones are sticking out, I could see each and every one of your ribs. And your stomach was growling… Merlin, when was the last time you ate?"

A tear dripped from Merlin's eye, "Before this trip."

"When?" Gwaine said more forcefully, winding an arm around his friend's shoulders.

"4 days ago." Merlin admitted, "But you were all hungry and you wouldn't let me eat so I couldn't on this trip and the day before we left I slept in and then I had too many chores to do so I couldn't and"

"Shh." Gwaine said, horrified once more as he pulled his friend into a hug, "It's going to be ok."

Worst thing to say _ever._

Merlin jumped up and away from Gwaine, "No it will not be ok!" He so obviously didn't want to yell, so his hushed voice was filled with anger, "Because Arthur and all of you knights will never give up your food for a servant like me."

"You're our friend Merlin!"

"You don't bloody well show it!" Merlin laughed cruelly, "Every time I even tried to eat, it was snatched from my very hand, and I watched again as another meal was taken from me. I am _so_ hungry you would never know. And you wouldn't know, because I am always cooking your meals on these damned trips and making sure all of you have eaten, it's not like any of you will ever repay that small favour!"

"Merlin, you could tell Arthur you're unhappy!"

"Right," Merlin threw his hands up in the air, "Because that bloody prat of a King would ever listen to me. All I would get in response is _don't be such a girl Merlin _or _I'm the King Merlin! _And then he'd give me even more chores to do and I would have even less time to even think about eating!"

"Merlin please"

"No," Merlin shook his head, "No. You have just completely proven to me exactly why I can't stay here. Some of us have families to support, that's why I put up with this, but this is too much. This is too much…" He looked around.

Before Gwaine could even ask what he meant, he ran away from the tents and the fire and into the woods. "MERLIN!" Gwaine yelled, not caring about all those asleep, "MERLIN COME BACK!"

But it was too late, when Gwaine ran after the boy, he had already disappeared from sight. Gwaine spent the night looking for his friend, but when the morning sun rose, he had to go back to the camp.

"Gwaine!" Arthur said cheerfully as the man walked back into the clearing, all the Knights waved at him as he sat by them, "We thought we were going to have to send a search party out for you! Where's Merlin? He should have started breakfast by now."

Gwaine's fists clenched, "He's gone."


	2. Chapter 2

There was silence in the camp. Arthur, Percival, Elyan and Leon stared at him in disbelieve.

"Excuse me?" Arthur managed to choke out, as Gwaine put his head in his hands, "What do you mean gone? Where has to gone? Gwaine answer me!"

"I DON'T KNOW!" Gwaine yelled, his head snapping up to meet the eyes of his fellow knights, "He was angry, so very, very angry. And we had an argument and then he ran off into the woods and I searched all night he's just damn well _gone._"

Leon asked, "What did you fight about?"

Gwaine sighed, "When was the last time any of you saw Merlin eat? Anything at all?"

"I saw him eat some bread while walking the corridors a couple days before we left for this trip."

"What does that matter?" Elyan asked, "Merlin refuses to eat with us. He goes and collects firewood while we eat. He never eats with us."

"Take off "with us" on that sentence Elyan and you may just be getting at something." Gwaine stabbed the ground with his knife in frustration, "I am meant to be his friend! I cannot believe I didn't notice anything!"

"Gwaine!" Arthur snapped, he looked panicked, "Start from the beginning."

So he did. He started at seeing no bowl for Merlin's dinner, seeing the boy's ribs and then his sobs of hunger, the argument that made Merlin run into the woods during the night, how Gwaine searched for him but found no trace of the young man. By the end of the story, Leon and Elyan had their head in their hands, and Percival and Arthur looked near to tears with distress.

"I should have none." Arthur muttered, "I… I thought we were friends."

"He didn't want to tell you in case you just insulted him." Gwaine told him quietly, "Called him a girl and tell him to finish cooking."

Percival had his hands covering his face so his voice was blurred as he said, "I thought he just ate before us so we didn't steal his. I… I know we teased him a few times, took his food."

"I did it the most…" Arthur said, clearly now, looking back, he was disgusted by the fact, "I can't believe we deprived him of food. Four days? How can he still be conscious?"

"I think the better question is where is he now?" Leon said, "And is he conscious now?"

Arthur looked at the woods around them, "Ealdor." He said, "The village where Merlin grew up. It's not far from here. That's where his mother is, I'll bet you my crown he went there. It's a guaranteed meal if he goes home."

"How do you know where Ealdor is?" Gwaine asked, "Have you been?"

"Years ago," Arthur told them, "Hunith, Merlin's mother, came to Camelot. She asked my father for help because the village was under attack. Uther refused, so Morgana and Gwen went with Merlin and Hunith. I, uh, I may have defied my father and left anyway."

Gwaine smiled, "And you say would don't care for him."

"Of course I care he's my best friend." Arthur snapped, then closed his mouth abruptly, all the Knights stared at him, slow grins making their way onto their faces, "No one tells him. Got it? GWAINE?"

Gwaine was struggling not to laugh, even in the circumstances; he held his hands up surrender, "Course not Princess. I'm just glad to hear you finally admit that the boy does mean something to you."

Arthur smiled, "He's a brave man and a good friend… Between battles." He stood, "Let us pack up the stuff; we need to be on our way to Ealdor. Quickly."

"One other thing," Gwaine said, "Something Merlin said, I think it was, "The only reason I put up with the people in Camelot is because I have a family to support." It was something about supporting someone."

Arthur's eyebrows furrowed, "The only family I know of is his mother. He never mentioned sisters or brothers."

"I haven't heard of any either, but that's what he said. Arthur, was there any family living at Merlin's house when you went to Ealdor before?"

"None."

So they were on their way, they told their favourite tales of Merlin. Arthur's was when he had just met the boy, Gwaine's when Merlin had got him out the tavern one time, helping him walk all the way back to his chambers in the dead of night, Leon spoke of the boy's loyalty and kindness to everyone and everything, Percival spoke of when he and Merlin had stayed up one night by the campfire, and Merlin had been kind when Percival had told him about his family.

Elyan's was the most heart-filling.

"Gwen told me a story of Merlin. A few actually. One was when Merlin first met Arthur, and he defended the poor boy Arthur was practically trying to kill. The other was more heart-breaking."

"What was it?"

"Once, when Merlin was walking the market, he noticed a begging boy, only seven or eight. He went and asked the boy where his parents were and the boy said he had no parents. So Merlin took this boy home and cleaned him up, sat and talked with him while he made the boy some new clothes from his old ones, then he took the boy to a little cottage in the town. The owners of the cottage were friends of Merlin's, and couldn't have children, so they were more than happy to take in the little boy, and they gained a child and the boy a family."

Everyone was silent.

"Everyone else would have just walked by that little boy. Or thrown spare change at him if they felt kind. But Merlin… Merlin changed that boy's life. Ever notice a little boy running around town in clothes that make him look a little like Merlin?"

"Me and Leon started to name him Mini-Merlin as a joke." Arthur said, shocked. Leon agreed, remembering the little boy who he had seen running around the fountain, in a jacket and neckerchief just like Merlin's.

Elyan nodded. "That's Joseph. Merlin still goes and checks up on the boy. He's nine now. If Merlin has a day off he spends it with the boy, playing with him in the courtyard."

Everyone was silent the rest of the way to Ealdor. When they were about half a mile away, they changed into simple trousers and tunics, not wanting to scare of the villagers at the sign of knights.

They got of their horses and walked into Ealdor. The village was just as it had always been. Children chasing each other, smoke coming out of chimneys, adults talking and laughing.

"There he is." Elyan said, suddenly.

It came as a shock to them all that Merlin was walking with a girl on his arm, laughing and smiling, full of joy.

But they were more shocked when a little boy ran up to Merlin, crying one word that made a claw close on all their hearts.

"DADDY!"


	3. Chapter 3

_You may have noticed I update pretty fast, enjoy!_ _And please review x_

The knights stared with open mouthed expressions as the boy continued to run up to Merlin, "That has to be someone else's kid."

Merlin let go of the girl's arm to pick up the little boy and swing him high in the air, "Nope, he's the daddy alright." Gwaine said, shell shocked. "Um… I'm guessing that's the family he needs to support."

Everyone looked at him exasperated, "Great going there genius." Arthur hissed; he couldn't believe it. Merlin had a son. A SON. He couldn't believe Merlin hadn't told him, the boy must have been at least three, maybe four!

"I can't believe Merlin had a son so young." Elyan muttered, shaking his head.

It was then that Merlin noticed them. The little boy in his arms turned to look at them to, and seeing that was who Merlin was looking at, he waved. Merlin's expression went from shocked, to annoyed, to downright angry. He took the girl's hand and turned on the spot, walking away from the Knights.

"He's ignoring us!"

Gwaine got the same expression he had got the first time.

Arthur tried to get his head around this. Merlin was holding a girl's hand and holding a boy in his arms that had called him 'daddy'. Who was the girl?

"Who do you think the girl is? Is that the girlfriend? The wife?" Gwaine asked.

"Merlin doesn't wear a wedding ring." Arthur managed to choke out, that he _would_ have noticed. "And never has. He doesn't seem to be the one to have a child out of wedlock, never mind leave him behind."

"I heard to my own ears what Merlin said," Gwaine whispered, "He puts up with Camelot to support his family. He would rather be here, but he can't be."

"How does he know that girl isn't being unfaithful then?" Percival said, "If she is the girlfriend."

Arthur snorted, "Trust me, when you meet Hunith you'll know."

"Do you remember which cottage is her and Merlin's?"

Arthur nodded, starting to walk across the village square. A few people started to whisper and point, obviously they recognised him from years and years ago. One woman ran up to him, grinning, he remembered her thankfully.

"Hello Mary." He said when she curtsied.

"Hello Prince Arthur!" She said,

"King now." Arthur corrected her, and Mary's eyes widened. She obviously felt the need to courtesy again.

"How have you been since you were last here in Ealdor Sire?" She asked, "And, uh, are you here to see Merlin? He just turned up first light this morning! Wouldn't tell us what had happened or if anything had happened in Camelot. Just went straight to see Emily and little Sammie."

"Is that the little boy?"

"Yes Sire," Mary nodded, "Merlin's little boy. Have you seen him then?"

"Briefly, we haven't spoken yet. And I have been fine thank you, how have you been, and the crops? No more bandits I hope."

Marry shook her head, "None, not since you saved us My Lord. Not in years." She looked back at the man waiting for her, "I must be going Sire, and it was a pleasure to see you again. I hope all goes well with Merlin. He is a forgiving soul Sire, as long as you do not hurt his family." She curtsied and ran off.

"Merlin has a family…" Gwaine shook his head, "Merlin's little boy, she said. So he is Merlin's."

"I think we got that by the cry of 'Daddy', Gwaine." Leon swallowed, "My Lord? Hunith's cottage?"

"Right." Arthur shook his head, "Hunith's." He strode across the village centre, nodding as a few people he remembered, and then curtsied and bowed back at him, muttering their hello's and welcome back's. Arthur had to take a deep breath before he knocked on the cottage he had stayed in all those years ago.

Hunith opened the door. "Hello…" She trailed off when she saw who was at her door. "Arthur!" She gave him a sudden tight hug.

"Oh!" Arthur replied in surprise, but hugged the woman back, the Knights were equally surprised. "Hello Hunith. How have you been?"

Hunith regained her composure and curtsied, Arthur told her there was no need, "I have been well Milord. And yourself?"

Arthur smirked, crossing his arms, "Good before my Manservant disappeared. Is he here?"

Hunith didn't look the least bit scared nor guilty, she crossed her own arms and narrowed her arms, "He had a decent meal cooked for him then left to see Emily."

Now the knights saw why Emily would not have been disloyal.

"Ah, right… Any idea's where he is now?"

"And why would you like to know?"

"Hunith…" Arthur said exasperatedly, "I didn't know what was going on, I didn't. If I had…"

"You would have what?" Hunith eyes turned to slits, "You would have what Arthur Pendragon? What would you have done to help my son? Merlin saw you as more than his master but as a friend, a good friend. He was barely conscious when he turned up this morning!"

"And I regard him as a friend too but"

"No buts!" Hunith snapped, "If you were his friend you would have noticed that you were half starving him to death! You may be a King now Arthur but I am not afraid to have a go at you, you hurt my son."

The Knights had backed away just a little bit, leaving Arthur feeling a little alone while he tried to defend himself. "I know I have hurt him, I am here to apologise and ask him for his forgiveness. I am ashamed that I didn't notice what was wrong. It was Sir Gwaine here that did."

Gwaine waved slightly, Hunith's eyes narrowed too, "Yes, he mentioned you."

Gwaine fought the urge to hide behind the other knights.

Hunith sighed, "Are you truly sorry for hurting him so deeply?"

"Yes."

"Well it's not me that you have to convince."

"No, it is not." They all turned to see Merlin standing behind them, lips pursed and eyes narrowed, "Hello Sire, Knights."

The all cringed when Merlin didn't use their names. "I have told you before to call me Arthur Merlin." Arthur said quietly, "There is no need to call me Sire."

"I am but a servant, it is your name to me." Merlin replied, crossing his arms. A smile crossed his face and they turned to see Sammie running towards them. Merlin ran to meet him, "Are you following me young man?" He asked, and Sammie giggled.

"No Daddy!"

"Are you sure?" Merlin asked, holding him high, "Are you sure?" He began to tickle the little boy and he screamed with laughter.

"DADDY NO! DADDY!" He yelled, squirming in Merlin's arms.

"Why don't you go play with Grandma for a bit, huh?" He set Sammie down and he ran over to Hunith, clasping his hand in her's, "I just have to talk to these men."

Sammie frowned at the Knights, "Are the strange men going to take you away?" His eyes widened and filled with tears, "I don't want you to leave again Daddy."

"I'm not leaving Sammie, I promise."

"So I will see you at the fire later?"

"Of course I'll be at the fire, we don't want a repeat of last time do we? Mummy told me ALL about that."

Sammie giggled and shook his head, "No daddy."

"Ok, I'll see you later."

Sammie waved as Hunith closed the door, Merlin smiled and waved back. Then he frowned as the door closed and he turned on the Knights, "And what is it that you lot want?"


	4. Chapter 4

Everyone stood shocked at the pure anger in Merlin's voice. "Since when have you had a son?" Arthur asked. Merlin's eyes narrowed and his hands clenched into fists.

"Sammie is three now," He hissed, "And my son is _none_ of your business. And I will repeat, what are you doing here?"

Arthur fidgeted, "We came to apologise to you. Gwaine… Uh, he told us about your argument and how you haven't eaten for days. Merlin… Merlin you should have told me."

"You would have just" Merlin started,

"No, no." Arthur shook his head, and his voice turned slightly pleading, "I would not have insulted you or called you a girl. This is serious Merlin. You should have told me."

"YOU COULD HAVE NOTICED!" Merlin yelled, gaining the attention of some nearby passer-by's, "I… I thought we were friends! I thought I was friends with all of you!"

"Merlin I told you," Gwaine said softly, "We are your friends. I'm sorry we didn't notice. What we did to you… For days, it was cruel."

Merlin looked up at them, "But that's the thing," He said, and his voice was laced with venom, "It wasn't the first time was it?"

That stunned everyone to silence.

"Do you know why I put up with insults and hunting trips? With getting up early and going to sleep well into the night? With sword fights that leave me humiliated and jobs that leave me exhausted? I put up with Camelot and with being a servant because I have a family who I have to support. I have to put a roof over my son's head and food on his plate. That's why I live in Camelot. If I was rich, I will tell you truthfully, I would never have come to Camelot. I would have stayed with my family." Merlin laughed, "You are a King and you lot are knights, you do not know what it is like to have to work to provide. Except Percival perhaps."

"Merlin, I never did anything like you do."

Merlin shook his head, tears springing to his eyes, "I work as a servant because I have to. And then I take a shift at the tavern if they need cover, just because it's a little more. And if someone needs a little job doing or a little help with this or that, needs something collecting, needs some flowers picking for their beloved but don't have the time, doesn't know where to go and needs a guide, I'll do all of that on top of it, because I need the money to support my boy. Do any one of you know what that is like?"

They were all silent.

"Exactly." Merlin breathed, "And then in between of all that, I may get the small chance to have a meal. So no, I can't say I appreciate having meals stolen from my palm when it's so hard for me to make even a little time to have one in the first place. I hate hunting trips because it's then I can't take those little jobs, and earn from them."

"You never buy new clothes." Leon stated.

Merlin stared at him incredulously, "Clothes are expensive." He stated in response.

"Not that expensive." Arthur retorted, Merlin laughed harshly.

"ARTHUR YOU ARE THE DAMN WELL KING! NOTHING IS EXPENSIVE TO YOU! BUT ON A SERVANT'S SALARY AND A BOY TO CLOTHE, FEED AND MAKE SURE A ROOF IS OVER, THEY ARE!" He screamed.

"You… You never told me you had a son." Arthur stuttered,

"You never asked, and you were never interested in my life." Merlin said, shaking his head.

Arthur swallowed, "Will you return to Camelot?"

Merlin pursed his lips, "If you will take me back as your manservant after I just yelled at you, then yes, but only because I need the money."

"Of course I'll take you back; it was me in the wrong."

Merlin nodded stiffly, he looked at the ground, "I will not apologise for shouting, because I'm not sorry." Then he turned and walked away.

The knights watched him go. "How many jobs do you think he does at once?"

"Arthur's chores, Gaius' chores, shifts for the tavern, jobs for others, I would say at least two of those at once if not more." Elyan said. He shook his head, "I cannot believe that Merlin does all of that. Did any of you know that?"

They all shook their heads, "It seems we are learning more about Merlin in the past hour then we have in the past five years."

"Wait," Arthur said, "Five years. Merlin has been in Camelot for five years. Sammie is only three. So he must have been bred and born while Merlin was in Camelot."

Leon shrugged, "Holiday?"

"True, but… He should have told me that his girlfriend was pregnant with his child!" Arthur shouted, "I should fire him just for not telling me!"

"Telling you something you would probably just tell him to shut up about?"

It was Percival's harsh voice that made them all stop talking.

"Do you think he will let us stay for this fire thing?"

Everyone shrugged, "Hey, isn't that the girl Merlin was with earlier?"

They saw Emily walking around, looking into gaps and alleys, she came running up to him, "I'm sorry, you haven't seen a man this high with black hair and stunning blue eyes with a child have"

"Merlin." Arthur cut in, "Yes, he was just speaking to us. Sammie is with his grandma."

Emily hit her forehead with her hand, "Hunith! I never checked with her, thank you…"

"King Arthur."

Emily paled considerably, "Oh!" She curtsied hurriedly, "Nice to meet you Sire! You must be the man that Merlin serves."

"Indeed I am. But uh, I don't like to say he serves me. He is a friend as well. These are my knights. There are also friends of Merlin's."

Emily smiled and waved, "Are you staying for the fire tonight?"

"Um, yes, what exactly is that?"

Emily laughed, "It's a huge bonfire. The whole town brings food and everyone shares their food and their voices and we talk about everything and exchange stories, Merlin always bring some interesting ones from Camelot. Sammie loves to hear of his adventures. He wants to be just like his dad one day." She smiled.

"Can I just ask cause no one else will," Gwaine said, "Are you and Merlin dating?"

Emily blushed, "No. Well, in a way. Everyone says we act like it when he comes to visit. He holds my hand and kisses my cheek and he's a perfect gentleman. I guess I wouldn't mind that. But with him living in Camelot…" She sighs, "What he does for us is amazing, not many men would do what he does."

"Yes, he is a great man." Arthur could practically feel the stares making the hairs on his neck stand up. Emily curtsied and ran off when someone called her name.

"So they are no longer dating, but Merlin still does all of that work for her and his son."

"It seems so…"

Arthur stared at the little village that lay in front of him and his knights, "Come on, we have to go hunting. We have to bring something to the bonfire later."

They all nodded and they set off, all stunned at Merlin's outburst and Emily's confession.

_I wouldn't mind that…_


	5. Chapter 5

Merlin sat around the campfire laughing with his family and friends. Sammie was nestled up on his lap and Emily sat to his left, his mother was somewhere talking to a friend. His arm was around Emily's shoulders.

"Merlin, aren't those your Camelot friends?"

"Is that the _King_?"

Merlin groaned, "Yes, they followed me here. Arthur, uh, the King as well." Everyone stared at him incredulously, "Not my fault." Merlin murmured and Sammie giggled, pressing closer.

Arthur walked up to him, a boar on his shoulders, "Uh, we went hunting. Thought we could maybe bring something along?" Merlin narrowed his eyes, and Arthur began to babble, "Of course if you want us to leave then we will we just thought you know maybe a peace offering and if you don't mind us staying then we'll sleep in our tents overnight and"

"Sire?" Merlin said tentatively, Arthur continued to babble, "Sire? Oh for goodness… ARTHUR!"

"Yes?" Arthur said automatically, grinning. Merlin sighed.

"You weren't going to acknowledge me until I called you Arthur, were you?"

"No."

"You're a prat."

Everyone around the fire gasped when Merlin addressed the King of Camelot like this. Arthur's grin got wider, "Idiot."

"Clotpole."

"Cabbagehead."

"Dollophead!"

"That's not a real word! Describe Dollophead!"

Merlin smiled, catching on, "In two words?"

"Sure."

"King Arthur."

Everyone laughed and Sammie giggled. Arthur winked at Merlin, "Are we ok?"

Merlin sighed, "Well I don't know, I'm still pretty angry at you." Arthur looked disappointed, even a little crestfallen, "But I guess, I could maybe, in my heart find the will to forgive you. Maybe." Arthur looked hopefully down at him, "Ok fine, I forgive you." He put Sammie in Emily's lap, and stood up, holding out his hand.

Arthur grinned and dragged the boy into a hug, making Merlin and everyone else laugh. "You're still an idiot Merlin."

"You're still a prat Arthur." Merlin responded quickly, "And you always will be."

Gwaine stepped forward, "Just to ask, you know, out of curiosity, are we forgiven?" Merlin narrowed his eyes dangerously, "No, we're not? That's ok! That's ok! I can live with that! Just don't hurt us!"

"So you can live without my forgiveness?" Arthur started to back away, sitting next to where Merlin had been, on the other side to Emily. Gwaine swallowed, noticing his mistake. "Are you saying you can live without my forgiveness? And therefore my friendship? Is that what you're saying Sir Gwaine?"

"No! No just that"

"Nice going Gwaine." Elyan muttered, Leon and Percival just shook their heads.

"Just that I hoped that I, I mean we, could have your forgiveness but if you don't want to forgive us then I could hope that you will in the future and"

"Gwaine just shut up, you're digging yourself a hole and it's getting deeper and deeper." Leon said, patting the Knight on the back.

Arthur laughed and then he shook his head, "This is who I have for knights to guard my Kingdom." All the Knights looked at him outraged.

"Hey!"

"You appointed us!"

"That's offensive!"

Arthur just laughed; Merlin rolled his eyes and said, "I'm just kidding Gwaine. I forgive you. I forgive all of you."

Gwaine let out a whoop and hugged the boy to an inch of his life, as did the others, Percival especially, "I am sorry." He whispered to Merlin, and Merlin shrugged.

"Not your fault Percy." He smiled, "Come sit down, we were just telling stories."

"Story time!" Sammie yelled, climbing back into his father's lap, Merlin laughed and began to tickle the boy, who squealing, "DADDY! STOP IT!"

The daddy in question just held the boy tightly, kissing his head, "Sammie this is King Arthur, Arthur this is my son Sammie."

"Hello Sammie." Arthur waved at the little boy, who waved back.

"Hello King Arthur!" Sammie said, frowning, "Are you going to take my Daddy away from me?" There was a very awkward silence around the fire. Arthur didn't quite know what to say. He was used to talking to seventy year old advisors, not three year old interrogators.

Merlin saved him, "Shall we talk about that later Sammie? We were just going to hear some stories, remember? Are you going to tell a story?"

Sammie shook his head, "No! You tell me a story Daddy, one of you Camelot stories!" He pronounced Camelot slightly wrong, but everyone looked adoringly at the little boy who wanted to know about his father's city life.

Arthur smirked, "I could tell them about when I first met you?"

"I remember meeting an arrogant prat who prays on hurting others." With those words and everyone's small chuckle, Arthur's smirk dropped, he wound an arm around Merlin's shoulders.

"Yes well, not anymore. I changed!"

"Had some help getting there." Gwaine added,

"A bit of help."

"Quite a bit."

"A lot."

"A lot of help from Merlin."

"They get it guys." Arthur muttered as the Knights sniggered,

Gwaine laughed out right, "Ah, we're just teasing you princess."

"Shouldn't you call him Queen now?" Merlin asked, smiling, Gwaine shook his head.

"No!" He was outraged, mock outraged they noticed, "That would be horrible! The Princess will always be a Princess! It would be an insult to his princess-ness to call him- OW!" Arthur hit the knight over the head.

"Are they like that all the time?" Emily asked,

"All the time." Merlin confirmed, grinning at her.

"Constantly." Percival added, swerving and ducking to avoid getting hit by Gwaine's fist, which was trying to hit Arthur.

"ENOUGH!" Merlin shouted, "You're scaring my son. Stop it." They all looked at the little boy cowering in Merlin's arms, "It's ok Sammie, and they were just play fighting. Like you do sometimes, in the courtyard with Tom."

That made Sammie brighten up, "Oh, ok." He said, resting his cheek on Merlin's chest.

"Are you cold?"

"Hm, bit." The little boy replied, cuddling closer.

"Did you forget to bring jacket?" Merlin chastised, and Sammie smiled slightly.

"Sorry daddy."

Merlin rolled his eyes and took of his own jacket, wrapping it around the little boy like a blanket. "Any better?"

Sammie nodded, and everyone else around the fire resumed their own conversations, telling tales to each other. Percival went to help Ealdor's cook for the night, carrying the large boar over to him. "Are you going to leave again daddy?" Sammie whispered, "You said you wouldn't but I think you are. Aren't you? That's why this strange knights and kings are here for you. They are going to take you back to the big castle far away."

Merlin sighed, his son was too smart for his age, "When you grow and are a big boy Sammie, you'll understand why I do this for you and your mummy. It helps put the bread on the table for your dinner and buys the clothes that you run around in and get muddy!"

"I'll look after my clothes better." Sammie mumbled, "I'll miss you daddy."

"I'll miss you too." Merlin whispered to the boy, gently falling asleep on his lap, "I'll come visit more, that I do promise. Even if I have to run away from the castle in the middle of the night on horseback, now, wouldn't that be a story to tell!"

"And you'll bring me all sorts of stories when you next visit, won't you daddy?"

"Course I will." Merlin told him, "I'm sure King Arthur will be dragging me on all sorts of adventures soon, and then I can tell you all about them. I can tell you about dragons and sword fights and jousting competitions in far off lands, where the brave King and his trusty manservant face lots of danger from all sorts of enemies who would…"

Only then did he realise that Sammie had fallen asleep.

He smiled, "Trusty manservant? Now I don't know about that?" He scowled at Arthur then stood and turned to Emily.

"I'm going to go put Sammie into bed, and then I'll be back." He told her, she stood too.

"No its ok, I'll take him, you don't have to."

"Em, it's fine." Merlin told her, "I've got him, you relax, eat some boar."

Emily rolled her eyes but smiled, nodding. She sat back down and watched as Merlin walked off with Sammie sleeping peacefully in his arms. "You really like him don't you?"

"Like who? I don't know what you're on about!" Emily jumped and turned to face Gwaine, who smirked.

"Now how did you know I was talking to you?" He crossed his arms and Emily groaned, her head falling into her lap. "Ah, so you do like him."

Emily looked up, "Maybe just a little."

"So, what, you courted, had a son and then you broke up?" Arthur's eyes nearly crossed in his confusion, "Seems a bit…"

"No!" Emily laughed, "No, no, no! Merlin and me never _courted_!"

"Ah, the one night stand." Gwaine nodded his head, trying to look wise, and everyone rolled their eyes.

Emily shook her head furiously, "No, you don't understand, I thought he told you." Emily sighed, "Many years ago, I… I was attacked, by a brutal and horrid man. When he took what he had wanted… He left me thinking I was to die in the woods. The woman from the village found me and several weeks later, I was told I was with child."

The knights stared at her, open mouthed.

"Me and Merlin have been best friends since we were small, toddlers even. He was on holiday here when I found out I was pregnant, and when he found out, he told me I wouldn't have to be a single mother, because I had him. Ever since, Merlin has been Sammie's father. To everyone in the village, if you ask who Sammie's father is they will tell you that it is Merlin. He provides for us as well, sends me money that he earns in Camelot to help pay for food and clothes. To Sammie, Merlin is his dad. To me, Merlin is his dad. To the village, Merlin is Sammie's dad. And that will never change."

"Oh my…"

Arthur felt even worse. Merlin now did all those jobs for a son that technically wasn't even his, he had just taken on the role automatically because he wouldn't have his friend having to try provide on her own. And then, he just became this boy's dad, because that was what he had to do. It seemed the Knights felt the same way as Arthur did.

"So, let me get this straight," Arthur said, "Merlin just automatically took on the role of Sammie's dad?"

"Yes, as soon as he found out I was pregnant. Told me I wasn't alone and this boy would have a father, if I wanted him to."

"I'm so glad you took the offer."

Merlin had returned, he had brought his jacket back but was not wearing it. He wrapped it around Emily's shoulder, smiling, "I don't think Sammie was the only one cold."

Emily smiled back, "I'm glad I took the offer. I wouldn't have anyone but you be Sammie's dad. You're so good to us."

Merlin wrapped an arm around her shoulders, pulling her in a little, she blushed, "He's my son, I have to help."

Now the knights felt _much _worse.

…

_Well done to SpangleyPony who guessed where this story was going ;) Chapter six should be up soon x_


	6. Chapter 6

Arthur lay in his tent thinking about the day that had passed.

Merlin… All that the boy had done over the years. For Emily and Sammie and god the health risks on himself! Working himself so hard must have taken a year (at least) off that man's life.

Arthur sighed, "What am I going to do?" He murmured to himself, "I have to do something. I can't leave him working himself to the bone."

He tried to think of something. Anything really. An idea that would suddenly come to him in a moment of brilliance and tell him what he should do and what would help his friend. His best friend…

Nothing.

….

Gwaine lay in his tent thinking about the day that had passed.

He couldn't believe it. When Merlin had said the words 'family to support' last night, he never would have thought that… Even for Merlin, this was amazingly kind and he just couldn't believe the sacrifices that Merlin must have had to make over the years, for this little boy.

Gwaine rubbed one eye, he was tired but his brain was still trying to go over the day's events, trying to make him realise what an amazing person his friend, _his friend_, was.

He just couldn't believe it.

Merlin was a father.

And Gwaine was going to help him.

….

Percival lay in his tent thinking about the day that had passed.

He knew everyone else would be thinking about the fact Merlin was a father. That some little boy called him daddy.

Percival thought about Emily, and how lonely she must have been until Merlin told her that he would help her, and be Sammie's father if that was ok with her. And he left to go to Camelot, and Percival could only imagine amazement and the tears that probably would have stroked her face, as Emily opened a letter from Camelot, bearing Merlin's signature.

And it had money in it.

Then he decided. He would have to help Merlin.

He had to do something for his friend and the little boy that lay sleeping in a cottage not too far away.

Merlin's boy.

….

Leon lay in his tent thinking about the day that had passed.

He had never imagined Merlin, the clumsy, bumbling servant of King Arthur, as a father. He was like a little brother to all of the knights so to see him interact with a child so naturally… It was strange, he thinks, for them all.

_I can't believe Arthur didn't know._ He thinks to himself, _I can't believe none of us knew._

He groaned, he had to help his friend. Merlin had grown into their group and had become everyone's little brother, the one they had to protect from himself and everyone else.

He had to help Merlin.

….

Elyan lay in his tent thinking about the day that had passed.

He wondered what his dear sister, Gwen, would think if she knew how much work her friend and fellow servant was doing. How she would react? Badly, was anyone's guess. Gwen was protective, overly protective, of Merlin and she would not be happy with any of the Knights or the King for what had happened over the past few days.

_Maybe Gwen knew about little Sammie. _Elyan thought, musing to himself. He shook his head. She would have told him something like that.

He knew Gwen would want to help. Make him help. He didn't need her prompt thought.

He had to help his friend.

….

Merlin lay in his cottage room thinking about the day that had passed.

He was staying with Emily overnight because apparently Sammie had a nightmare recently, and Merlin wanted to be there if he did. He sighed, he couldn't believe what a day it had been, and a night for that matter.

Last night, he had so terrified that Gwaine had found out. He knew the woods well and ran quickly to the left of their camp, towards his home town. His mother had practically screamed when she had opened the door and seen her. He hadn't visited in nearly six months.

Emily was just as surprised, she had woken up Sammie and half the village screaming and tackling him with a hug. Sammie had squealed and hugged him tight, it made Merlin get tears in his eyes when the little boy said how much he had missed his father.

He felt a little guilty that he hadn't told Arthur and his friends about Sammie, but they were never interested. They said they were friends but they weren't interested, and they never had been.

He turned over. The ground was just as hard and horrible to sleep on as it always had been. And he had a full day of riding tomorrow, back to Camelot. His eyes filled with tears at the thought.

Back to work.

Back to exhaustion.

Back to being only a servant.

Away from his little boy.

….

Emily lay in her cottage room thinking about the day that had passed.

Her bed was a lot more comfortable than the floor, as she used to sleep on, but still she was kept from sleep. She was upset that Merlin would be leaving again tomorrow; she knew how hard he worked in Camelot to provide for Sammie and her. It made her sad to think of him as a servant working up in the castle for her.

But also, she liked him.

She really, really liked him. More than a friend or best friend ever would like another friend or best friend. Sammie had drawn them closer, closer than most best friends ever would be. But Merlin… He was more than a best friend.

And he would be leaving at first light for the castle beyond the hills.

Emily never got back to sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

Merlin hugged his son tightly to his chest, tears falling down his cheeks. He had already said goodbye to the little boy twice, but Sammie kept asking for more hugs before 'his daddy left'.

The Knights were waiting patiently on their horses behind him, as Merlin stood, ruffled Sammie's hair and smiled, "Now, are you going to be extra good for mummy until I get back home?"

Arthur winced slightly when Merlin called Ealdor his home. What was Camelot?

Sammie nodded, tears falling down his own little face, "Yes daddy. I promise. And I won't make my clothes all muddy anymore because I know you work hard for them!"

Hunith and Emily choked on a small tear, the Knights looked away, biting their lips, but Merlin just smiled and nodded, "That's my boy." He dropped a kiss to his son's hair.

He hugged his mother and Emily, both woman held on tight and whispered things to him that the Knights could not hear, but Emily's tears slipped from her eyes as Merlin said something to her, and she nodded, muttering 'I promise'. At Sammie's insistence, the boy got one more hug before Merlin climbed onto his horse. He waved as they began to trot away, suddenly,

"DADDY!" Sammie cried, racing forwards, Merlin turned with tears and sadness in his eyes, "I love you daddy!"

More tears slipped from Merlin, Emily and Hunith's eyes, Merlin nodded, "I love you too Sammie, and I promise, I will bring you lots of stories when I next visit."

Everyone smiled at Sammie's infectious grin, "Okay, visit soon daddy, I'll miss you."

Merlin seemed unable to form words, he just nodded, smiled through his tears and waved as he and the knights rode away, with Merlin's family watching as they went. The first hour of their riding was spent in complete silence, before Percival started to talk.

"Sammie is a very adorable child." He said, "You are very lucky Merlin."

"That I am." Merlin said quietly.

"And last night was fun; do you do that often in Ealdor? The fires and the sharing of food and just spending time with the rest of the town?" Percival asked him, and the Knights stared at him, shocked, that he was getting Merlin to talk. The servant in question slowed his horse and started to trot next to Percival's horse.

He nodded, "Yes. Every time I visit they have a bonfire. Even in the winter, it's sort of become a tradition."

"Popular then, aren't you?" Percival grinned and Merlin had a small smile on his face.

"I prefer the term well known." He told the Knight, staring up at him through his long lashes.

Percival laughed and nodded and agreed with him. "That is fair enough," He said, "And Emily? She said you had been friends for a very long time. I think it's amazing, what you are doing for here and Sammie, by the way."

"Thank you," Merlin whispered, "And yes, we have been friends since we were Sammie's age. We are very close, I would not have had what has happened with Sammie any other way, I love him."

"And he loves you."

"I would hope so."

"He does," Percival said confidently, "I know that he does. Even spending just a day around you and the boy, it is plain obvious that he adores you to no end."

Merlin grinned to himself and Percival felt proud that he had made his friend feel a little better in the new absence of his son. They travelled the whole day, making small talk and small arguments, Merlin had even called Arthur a prat, twice.

They made camp and Merlin made to go get the pots and pans for dinner, Percival made to help him, "I used to help my mother cook," He said, blushing a little, "I tried out an old recipe with the cook last night; I was wondering if I could help you now."

"You're a knight, I'm the servant."

"You're a friend, I am friend. That's enough. Come on, you can make sure I'm not poisoning everyone." Percival grinned and Merlin, though shocked, nodded happily. They made their way over to Merlin's pre-made fire and set the pot upon it.

Percival was watched with both amusement and shock by the other knights, as he laughed and chatted to Merlin as they made dinner together. "Their getting along very well." Elyan muttered, he wanted to be the one to help Merlin.

"As long as Merlin starts to feel appreciated and he actually eats, I don't care who he's friends with." Arthur paused, "Except Morgana or any other dark sorcerer or wizard."

The rest of the knights nodded in agreement. They talked among themselves for a while, before they were interrupted a huge burst of laughter. They all looked over to Percival and Merlin, who and were met with a slightly peculiar sight.

Percival, with a smirk on his face, was stirring the brew. Merlin, on the other hand, was on the forest floor, shaking as peals of laughter racked his body. He looked a little like he was having a fit. "What did you say to him?" Leon exclaimed, and Merlin just seemed to laugh more as Percival tried to look innocent.

"Me? Nothing, nothing at all."

Merlin just laughed harder.

It took five minutes for him to be able to sit up and another ten before he stopped laughing completely, but he had a huge grin on his face that wouldn't leave him for the rest of the night. "Dinner's ready." He called to the other knights, and they all hurried over, eager to taste Percival's cooking.

It was amazing.

It was scooped out into dishes and given out, and then they realised, there wasn't a bowl for Merlin, and everything had been giving out. They all glared at the boy, "You said there were enough bowls for everyone." Percival said to him, crossing his arms. Merlin looked at the ground, sheepish.

"Force of habit," He muttered, "Sorry."

Percival rolled his eyes, "Go get another bowl Merlin."

Merlin, though confused, did as was asked and then handed it to Percival. "Wait, no!" He protested, as the knight tipped half of his meal into the empty bowl, and then handed it to Merlin, who looked at it shocked. Percival smiled. "I… I can't just take…"

"Sure you can, we'll go into the woods after dinner and see if we can find some edible berries or fish so neither of us gets hungry from only half a meal."

Merlin was close to tears as he nodded and sat by Percival, eating his dinner in silence.

Arthur, Elyan, Leon and Gwaine were shocked. It was as if they two were suddenly the best friends. Which, they realised, that now they were. Both Arthur and Gwaine felt a little put out. They had always thought as themselves as Merlin's best friend. And here was Percival, taking that spot quite confidently and easily, as he led the way for him and Merlin into the woods.

"Well, that was odd." Gwaine said lamely, and the other knights just nodded.

"What do you think they were laughing about earlier?"

They all shrugged. Later, about an hour, the two 'new friends' made their way back to the camp, now full on berries and they had even found an apple tree. "Thank you Percival," Merlin said, "That was a great dinner."

"No problem Merlin." Percival told him.

The knights felt even more put out when neither of the cooks sat with them, opting to sit a while away, backs to tree trunks, and talk among themselves. "Well, aren't they just the best of friends." Gwaine muttered, stalking over to his things and beginning to assemble his tent.

The other knights nodded and did the same thing; Merlin even helped Percival with his. Percival looked around, "Where's your tent Merlin? Have you not put it up yet?"

"Oh, I don't have one." Merlin replied, "Never have. I sleep with my back against the trees usually."

Percival was already shaking his head, "No. No, no, no. A knight's tent is huge; it's perfectly big enough for two people."

Merlin seemed to see where this conversation was going and backed away a little bit, shaking his head, mop of unruly hair flying, "No. No, no, no." He repeated the knight, "I cannot! I'm just a –"

"Friend. You're my friend." Percival ended the sentence for him, "And therefore, we can share a tent. Come on, Sammie doesn't want his dad freezing to death before he's even got back to Camelot. Right?"

That made Merlin smiled a little, "Ok, if you are sure. Absolutely, completely, one hundred per cent –"

"MERLIN I'M SURE!" Percival yelled, laughing.

Merlin then nodded and remained silent while he helped Percival put up his, their, tent. He had a smile on his face all night.

The knights were steaming in their log seats.

They also got annoyed that they were kept up by Merlin's laughter, as he and Percival talked long into the knights, about their childhoods in villages mostly, and they both laughed about how much they really had in common, but never knew.

Arthur, who lay in his own tent, sighed as he heard another bout of laughter trying to be kept silent. Percival's, and now Merlin's, tent was next to his. He left his tent and asked Gwaine if he could take the next watch, who nodded and asked, "Can't sleep with the laughter? Don't worry; it keeps you awake out here." Said the usually-yet-not drunk knight, before he retired to his tent.

Arthur only nodded.

_I wanted to be the one to make Merlin feel better… _He thought angrily, _Maybe I can do more for him when we reach Camelot again tomorrow. _


	8. Chapter 8

_I want to say a huge thank you to every person who has reviewed, every follower, every person who favourited. I promise you, getting that new email alerted me of such things makes my day._

Everyone was all grouchy and irritable in the morning, except for Merlin and Percival, who happily cooked breakfast together, and sniggered at the other Knights and King, who shot them dirty looks. "You look tired." Merlin commented.

"We were kept up by your idiotic laughing all night Merlin." Arthur snapped at him, and Merlin shrank away slightly, a hurt look in his eyes. Percival frowned and put a protective arm around Merlin's shoulder, steering him away and saying he would help put the tents away, since they had both finished breakfast.

Arthur scowled. He hated being kept up at night, he really did, but he was starting to hate this 'Percival and Merlin' friendship more. It was making Merlin hate him. Or at least dislike him... _More_ than he already did.

Soon enough, they were on their last leg of the journey back to Camelot. Gwaine, Leon, Arthur and Elyan were practically asleep on their horses, the only thing keeping them up (again)…

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

Percival laughed, "Yes! I really think Camelot is better than the outline villages!"

"You're wrong!" Merlin said confidently, with a bob of his head.

"Are you saying you dislike Camelot Merlin?" Arthur asked, and the knights all turned to look at him, their horses paused in the middle of the road.

Merlin shrugged, and tapped his heels to the horses flank to make it start moving again, "I didn't say that. I said I prefer my home." He dug his heel in a little more a sped off, Percival quickly followed and the others were left behind.

"I'm really starting to hate how he does that." Gwaine said.

"Me too." Elyan grumbled, as they started to move again.

It took a while for them to catch up to Merlin and Percival, who were talking about Camelot. "I didn't say I didn't like it." Merlin said, sighing exasperatedly.

"I know you didn't Merlin," Percival sympathised, "Arthur just got your words mixed up is all. We know you like Camelot."

Merlin nodded, "I can't help liking Ealdor more. It's home. It's Sammie."

Arthur interrupted, "But Camelot's your home."

Merlin spun around on his horse to face Arthur, he looked angry. "Camelot will _never_ be my home. It is my workplace and where a few friends live. It is _not my home_."

With that hanging on all of their heads, his horse began to race into the woods ahead. "Merlin!" Percival called after him, he turned to face Arthur, "Nice going your highness."

He said the last two words in mockery and anger, which made everyone startle because Sir Percival may be big and tough looking but he was _never_ angry. He raced after his friend. Everyone stared after them with gobsmacked impressions. The two calmest of them all had just been rude. To them. And they were left behind, _again._

"And it happens again." Arthur muttered, as the two took sped off for the second time in one day.

"Didn't see that coming." Leon muttered. Arthur was silent for the rest of the journey.

They didn't catch up to Merlin and Percival until Camelot Castle was in sight, and they were about ten minutes away. Neither said anything, just carried on like none of the four knights had even appeared next to them.

People ran to meet them and cheer as their King and his most trusted returned to the city. Gwen kissed Arthur as soon as he was off his horse and the people cheered louder. Gaius greeted Merlin, pulling the boy he called son into his arms.

"Are you ok?"

"They found out about Sammie."

"THEY DID WHAT!?" Everyone in the courtyard stared at him and Merlin rolled his eyes as Gaius turned on Arthur, "You found out about Sammie?"

"You knew?" The Knights exclaimed,

"Who's Sammie?" Gwen asked.

"Merlin's son."

"YOU HAVE A SON?" Gwen screamed at Merlin, who nodded.

"Yes."

"AND YOU DIDN'T TELL ME? SOME BEST FRIEND YOU ARE!"

"I know the feeling." Gwaine and Arthur both muttered. Merlin shrugged.

Gwen ran over to him and hugged him, Merlin hugged back. "How old is he?"

"Three." Merlin whispered, as he watched everyone in the courtyard start to gossip about him. Gwen smiled up at him.

"I can't believe you kept that a secret from me!" She laughed, "I can't imagine you as a father, if I'm honest."

Merlin giggled, "You should have seen Arthur's face."

Gwen burst into giggles too, "I wish I was there."

Merlin said a quick goodbye to her and made his way to his and Gaius' chambers. He sighed as he walked into his room and looked around, dumping his bag on the floor. He sank to sit on the bed.

No.

This would never be his home.


	9. Chapter 9

Gaius had come in shortly after and he had to explain everything to him. His mentor and father figure had tears in his eyes, as Merlin lifted his shirt to show Gaius his ribs. The man had brought out his last bit of bread, made some soup and watched as Merlin ate it all.

"Oh my boy…" He whispered, as Merlin walked up to his room, calling out his goodnights, telling Gaius that he had work in the morning. When Gaius questioned this, Merlin shrugged.

"My son and his mother need food on their table. If that means I have to work for a prattish, self-absorbed and usually annoying King, I'll do it. Oh, and I have a shift at the tavern as well."

Gaius just nodded, "Uh, Merlin?" The boy turned, "Why don't you practise your spells for a while? It's only early evening."

"I know, but I'm tired. Long trip. A lot has happened in the past couple days." Merlin replied, repeating his goodnights and then walking through the door to his room, closing it behind him.

Gaius let one tear trail down his cheek.

He stood and made his way out the door, walking to the King and Queen's chambers. He announced to the guards he wanted to speak to the royals, who nodded and knocked. Arthur opened the door and didn't even look surprised when he saw Gaius standing there. He opened the door more and let the old physician through.

"Gaius!" Queen Guinevere jumped up to greet him.

"I came to discuss Merlin." Gaius stated, "He is thin as a stick. His ribs are showing. All his bones stick out, actually. He's a mess." He rounded on Arthur, "And you let it happen. Right under your nose. You may be the King now Arthur, and Merlin may just be a servant, but that boy has been nothing but loyal to you for nearly five years. Through thick and through thin he has never left your side, no matter how much you hurt him, inside or out. He was there when you were getting attacked on trips and through battles, through Morgana and your father's death. He thinks of you as a friend, and there you are, not giving one damn thought about his health, preferring to take his meals from his very palm and just _not care_."

Arthur and Gwen started at the old man stunned, who was breathing heavily from his not-so-little speech. "How could you?" Gaius spoke softly, but his words were laced with anger and the feeling of betrayal, "How could you hurt someone who would die for you? How could you?"

Gaius shook his head and walked to the door, he didn't even care that neither Arthur nor Gwen had spoken throughout the whole time he had been in the room. He turned as his hand touched the door handle, "You better have a good think about who exactly is coming to work for you tomorrow morning, _Sire_. Who exactly has been loyal. Who exactly had your back _always._ Who exactly, despite your horrid words and thrown objects, served you every day for the past five years, without so much as a measly thank you."

And then he left.

Gaius felt rather proud of himself, really.

Especially so when he heard Gwen shriek, from halfway down the hallway, "DO YOU WANT TO EXPLAIN THAT?!"

…

Merlin woke to bright sunlight streaming through his window, and without even opening his eyes he knew where he was. He was in Camelot. He groaned quietly to himself. Gone were his son and Emily and his mother, the fields of Ealdor and the children and the farmers.

He got up and stretched a little, waking himself up. He changed and walked out of his room, immediately seeing Gaius setting up for breakfast.

"Morning." He said cheerfully.

"Good morning Merlin." Gaius said, "Ready to go to work?"

Merlin nodded, muttering under his breath, "Ready to get paid."

Gaius laughed softly and the two ate breakfast together, before Merlin zoomed off, collecting the King and Queen's breakfast and taking it to their quarters. He knocked on the door and Gwen opened the door, "Hello Merlin, come on in."

"I have your breakfast your majesty."

Gwen rolled her eyes, "Stop calling me that Merlin. It's Gwen. It will be always be Gwen." She smiled, "Actually, I am going to have breakfast with my brother. Arthur is still sleeping but I'm sure he wouldn't mind if you joined him eating breakfast."

"I've already eaten."

"Your skin and bones. You will eat with him." Gwen told him, like giving some instructions, which really, she was, before kissing his cheek and walking off to Sir Elyan's chambers.

Merlin set the plates down on the table and opened the curtains, making Arthur groan. "Wake up lazy daisy!" He could hear the Knights snort of laughter from outside the room, making him smile further. He ducked the cushion thrown in his direction. "Come on your majesty, get up already so we can both get on with our day."

That made Arthur sit up, "My name is Arthur."

"And mine is Merlin it's nice to meet you." Merlin drawled, "Breakfast is on the table your majesty."

"Have you eaten?"

"Yes Sire."

Arthur eyed him suspiciously, "Where is Guinevere?"

"Gone to eat breakfast with her brother."

"Were you aware of them when you fetched breakfast?"

"No Sire."

"So you got enough for two?"

"Yes Sire."

"You will eat with me then." Arthur said cheerfully, getting up and getting himself dressed, Merlin pretended to faint in shock, but grinned as well. Arthur was glad they were back to their banter. He dragged Merlin to sit across from him at the table.

Merlin complained, "Sire, I've already eaten."

"How many times do I have to tell you to call me Arthur?"

"As many times as Gwen has to tell me to not call her 'Your Majesty'."

"You never had a problem with calling me Arthur before the hunting…" Arthur trailed off, leaving them both uncomfortably.

Merlin shrugged, "You are the King, and I'm just a servant. It's only fitting I call you by the correct title." He fiddled around with the fruit on his plate, his eyes downcast. Arthur frowned.

"Merlin, look at me." He whispered, reaching for Merlin's hand as the boy did as he asked, "You are my friend more than you are my servant, and you always will be. I always turn to you for advice. I always want to know your opinion on something. I always want to be sure that you are ok, and you're not going to faint away. I wouldn't… I don't know what I would do if you weren't here anymore…"

Merlin blushed a little from the sheer honesty, "Thank you Arthur. But that does not change the fact that I am a servant."

"Maybe not to the outside world. To visiting Lords and Ladies." Arthur told him, smiling at the fact Merlin had called him Arthur, "But it changes everything for me. Everyone in this Kingdom knows we are friends, hell, they've had to put up with the banter for five years, right?"

Merlin gave a small laugh, nodding.

"Exactly. You are my friend Merlin, don't ever forget it. And never, ever, put your health in danger like that again. If anything like that starts to happen again, you will come straight to me and you will _tell_ me. Ok?"

"Ok." Merlin agreed quietly.

Arthur nodded, letting go of his friends hand and whispering, "Good. Because I cannot lose you Merlin."

"Why am I so special?" Merlin suddenly burst out, then looking at bit shocked at himself, so he carried on, "I mean, you have your knights and your lords and your ladies to talk to. Why do you, as you say, trust and take advice from a servant, even if I am your friend?"

"Because you're the one I trust the most to be the most honest." Arthur told him, absentmindedly cutting up his breakfast, "Because you're the one who has been there from the start. Because you are the one, you I know will never betray me, no matter what the circumstances."

Now it wasn't the lack of food that was making Merlin faint. He managed a smile and started to eat. When they were done, they made their way out the training arena, where Arthur had to train some new knights.

Merlin sat on the side-lines, watching his King and his knights clash swords and practise archery.

Percival smiled and waved at him, walking over, "Hey Merlin."

"Hey Percival, you ok?"

"Yes, just absolutely beat Gwaine fair and square," he shouted the last three words just as Gwaine was getting up from the floor, grumbling, Percival and Merlin laughed, "And how are you? Have you eaten today?"

"Twice." Merlin laughed, "With Gaius and then Arthur insisted I ate with him as well, and starting talking all sentimental about how he trusts me and will always want my advice because I'm his friend more than just a servant. And how he wouldn't know what to do if he loses me." Merlin blushed at the remembrance of it all.

Percival smiled kindly, "He feels guilty Merlin. He hasn't been a good friend the past few weeks and we all, including him, now it. He's trying to make it up to you, he's trying to make you trust him again."

"Maybe."

"Defiantly." Percival told him, "Have any of the other knights tried to talk to you?"

"No, they haven't."

"They will. Once they see that Arthur has, Gwaine first, I think." Percival said, and Merlin shrugged, "Merlin, Arthur's just worried. If you had seen his face when Gwaine told us that you had run away in the middle of the night, he was petrified. He looked ready to _cry_ when he told us why, about you not eating I mean."

"But still…"

"There are no buts. He's just trying to apologise and make you forgive and trust him. That's all everyone wants. You're like everyone's little brother Merlin, no one wants to upset you or hurt you, we just want to make sure you're ok. And I do agree, Arthur would be completely lost without you by his side."

Merlin blushed and nodded. Percival patted his hand and ran back to training.

Arthur looked over at Merlin, who was talking to Sir Percival. The Knight ran back to training and suddenly Merlin caught his eye. He smiled and waved and did a thumbs up, obviously referring to his victory over Leon.

Arthur couldn't help the grin that overtook his face.

Maybe, just maybe, his friend would trust him again.

But there was more he had to do.


	10. Chapter 10

Merlin grumbled from the sheer weight of the armour. He was walking down the corridors to Arthur's chambers after polishing the King's armour, and he was starting to struggle from the weight. He had never had a problem with it before.

"Here let me help you."

His eyes fell to the floor once he heard Gwaine's voice, he didn't know why, he was just overcame with a feeling. A strange feeling that told him he just couldn't look Sir Gwaine in the eye. They were bought surprised at his next word. "Sire."

The armour Gwaine had taken from him dropped from his arms in shock, "What did you just call me?" He asked with his eyes wide.

"Sire." Merlin said quietly, continuing to walk down the corridor. He heard Gwaine scoop the armour from the floor and run after him.

"Oh no," He said, "No, no, no. Sire is for Arthur when you're annoyed, for lords and ladies and Knights, I am Gwaine. And I've always been Gwaine. What changed that?"

Merlin spun to face him, his face blank of emotion now, "You are a knight, Sire. In your own words, Sire is for Knights. Sire is for people I'm annoyed with. So, excuse me Sire, but I have chores to do, I don't have the time to talk." He took the armour from Gwaine and walked away.

Gwaine gaped like a fish.

Merlin felt bad, he could practically feel Gwaine's stare on his back. He didn't know what had come over him, he just couldn't… He couldn't forgive Gwaine like he did Percival. Arthur had made it up to him, so that was fine (he would still be called Sire), but Gwaine…

He entered Arthur's chambers, where the King sat behind his desk, writing a speech probably, Merlin thought. He looked up when Merlin entered and smiled, "Alright Merlin?"

"Fine thank you Sire."

Arthur's face fell; he turned back to his papers with a new found determination. Merlin fumbled around the chambers, cleaning things up because apparently four hours was enough to get one room messy.

"I'll go fetch you lunch now Sire." Merlin mumbled, making his way out of the room. Arthur didn't even look, didn't even nod. He just kept scribbling on that damn parchment. Merlin left and started down the corridor to the kitchen.

"Merlin, hey, wait up!" Called the voice of Sir Elyan, who appeared at him side.

"Sire."

Elyan's face was much like Gwaine's, gaping like a fish. "Excuse me?" He asked, eyes wide just like Gwaine's, "Wait, did you just call me _Sire?_"

Merlin nodded once. "Yes Sire."

Elyan laughed, nervously, "Please, don't call me that, I do not deserve the title."

Merlin eyed him cautiously, "Why not? You are a knight." They were still walking to the kitchens.

"Merlin, I have hurt you, I know I have. I know we _all_ have." Elyan said, "I should have done something. Said something. Anything, really. Anything that would have helped or made you realise that you could have talked to us, to me. I… I will never forgive myself for what I let happen to you. But… I can hope, in time, you will."

Merlin let a small smile onto his face, "Maybe in time, Elyan."

Elyan grinned, both at the hope of forgiveness and the use of his name, he nodded and said goodbye, walking in the opposite direction with a smile on his face. And so Percival, Elyan and Arthur (mostly) was forgiven.

_Only Gwaine and Leon to go,_Merlin thought, dreading them both. Gwaine had already tried to apologise, but he hadn't _tried_. Elyan and Arthur and Percival had tried. Said he was trusted, they couldn't forgive themselves, said things that Merlin couldn't help but forgive them for…

He sighed and pushed the door of the kitchen's open, narrowly missing a maid going the other way. He trudged in and was suddenly pulled into a fierce hug. "Merlin!" Esmeralda, the cook, exclaimed, "Long time no see my love, are you here for the King's lunch then?"

Merlin nodded, smiling, he had always liked Esmeralda, she was kind and cheerful and liked to see people happy. "Yes, I am thanks."

"You're skin and bones Merlin; you should be the one eating all this food."

"Yes, a servant eating a lunch fit for the King, as if." Merlin snorted, picking up the tray.

"That man cares about you," Esmeralda called after him as he left, "He does!"

"Only sometimes!"

"Only sometimes what?" Leon said, leaning against the wall outside the kitchens. Merlin jumped, almost spilling the food to the floor. "Sorry."

"That's ok Sire."

Like all the others, Leon looked at him shocked by the title, "Please, do not call me such Merlin. Not you, you of all people, cannot call me such."

"Why not?" Merlin asked him, as Leon started to walk with him, this was turning out to be a very peculiar day, "Why should I not call a knight of your standing Sire? It is your title, and as a servant I should call you such."

Leon's laugh came out small and quiet and soft, "Because Merlin, if it was up to me, it would you being called Sire and Sir. Not I."

"And why is that?" Merlin asked quietly.

"Because you do the most. You stand there through the King's thick and thin, helping him and supporting him and giving advice that always helps the Kingdom. You are the most loyal. You are the one who would never betray."

A burning flash of the word 'magic' ran through Merlin's mind.

"And everything you have done with Emily and your son," Leon shook his head, "What you are doing for them, is amazing. You should be knighted just for that bravery and kindness."

"Emily is my best friend," Merlin told him, "I couldn't leave her to be a single mother, facing the cruel world alone."

"Maybe not, but I can't name one person I know who would do what you are doing, to the same extent that you are doing it. You are feeding them, clothing them, keeping a roof over them, and all the while you are exhausted and working yourself to the bone for it."

They arrived at Arthur's chambers, "You are asking for forgiveness?" Merlin asked,

"I am begging for it." Leon told him quietly, "I can't stand seeing you hurt Merlin. I… I just want you to know, that you can talk to me. Okay?"

Merlin smiled, "Alright, Leon, I forgive you."

Leon grinned and went to give him a hug, before they both realised that Merlin was carrying the King's lunch, and Leon simply said goodbye before leaving. Merlin was confused with himself, why could he forgive Leon so easily?

He pushed the door open with his hip, not knocking, and set the table, "Sire, your lunch is prepared."

Arthur smiled at him and walked over, then he frowned, "There is only enough for one." He said, and Merlin almost laughed, but managed to refrain himself from doing so.

"There is only one King, Sire. Was I mistaken by that fact?"

"Where is your lunch Merlin?"

"I have chores to do Si-"

Arthur glared at him, effectively cutting him off, "No, you will go back to the kitchens and have lunch, before you do any more work. And I will be asking Esmeralda personally if you have eaten or not. After you have finished eating, you will come back here to finish your chores. Understand?"

Merlin, slightly shocked, nodded and left, again.

Esmeralda smirked as he re-entered the kitchen, and he told her what the King had said. She set about preparing him a grossly large meal, sitting him in corner, out of the way. "Do you not have to work now?" Merlin asked her, as she sat with him.

"Oh no, dinner will not take that long. I'd much rather talk to you for a little bit." She told him, "Now, how is little Sammie? Have you heard from him?"

Apart from Gaius, Esmeralda had been the only one in Camelot to know of Merlin's son. He had been furious with Arthur this one time and had come storming down to collect the then Prince's lunch, and ended up telling Esmeralda all about it.

"I saw him, actually, two days ago. He is well, he's growing up so fast." Merlin smiled, thinking of the little boy that so liked to run about Ealdor. The cook frowned.

"I thought you were on a hunting trip?" She asked, and when Merlin's eyes suddenly went to his plate of food, she knew, "Oh no, what happened?"

And once again, he told her all about it. The knights mistreatment and the way he ran through the woods, at night, to Ealdor. How the King had come after him, wanting to apologise. He told her everything. She went to say something when he was done, but nothing came out but, "oh."

"Yes, I know." Merlin grumbled, picking up a piece of bread and biting into it, "And they're all trying to apologise as well. Well, I've forgiven Leon and Percival."

"Only Leon and Percival?"

"It's the strangest thing," Merlin said, "I could so easily forgive them. But with Arthur, Elyan and especially Gwaine, it's just… Harder."

Esmeralda sighed, "Merlin, my dear, who out of the five, are you closest to?"

Merlin shrugged, "Probably Gwaine or Arthur. I'm pretty close to Percival now as well."

"Now?" Esmeralda questioned, "When did you become close?"

"On the trip."

"So before the trip you were closest to Arthur and Gwaine, who next?"

"Probably Elyan, as he's Gwen's brother."

Esmeralda smiled sympathetically, she had found the pattern, "And who are you the least close to? Or were before the trip?"

"Leon." Merlin told her, and his eyes suddenly grew wide in realisation, "I can't forgive those closest to me."

"Because they have done you the most wrong." Esmeralda added softly, "You can't forgive Arthur or Gwaine as easily as you did Leon because you feel they should have known. They were close to you and therefore it hurts more that they didn't realise that _you were hurting_. Percival made it up to you on the trip back, so he doesn't count. You can forgive Elyan in time and Leon now because you weren't particularly close friends with either of them, so you feel it wasn't their fault your pain went unnoticed to them."

Merlin had wide eyes as Esmeralda voiced his subconscious thoughts. "They should have seen." He said quietly, and the cook nodded in agreement, taking away his empty plate.

"I know sweet, but they didn't. And now, you have to do what feels right, whether that be to forgive them or not. It sounds like King Arthur is trying, and that's what counts, okay?"

Merlin sighed and nodded, thanking her for the glorious meal and listening ear, before making his way back to Arthur's chambers. He knocked before entering and when the voice of the King shouted, 'Enter' he did so. He began to work immediately, not stopping to banter or talk. He could see the shadow of another figure by Arthur but didn't pause to see who it was.

"I will take my leave now Arthur." Sir Leon said, Merlin knew his voice, he walked to the door, patting Merlin's shoulder on the way, "See you around Merlin."

"See you around Sir Leon."

Leon smiled when Merlin didn't call him 'Sire', shutting the door behind him. Merlin went to make the bed. Arthur eyed him suspiciously.

"You were gone a long time for just lunch."

"I talked with Esmeralda Sire, I apologise."

Arthur rose, "That is it!" He yelled, and Merlin turned to him with wide eyes, "Stop it! Stop doing that! All the apologies and the knocking on the door and calling me _'Sire'_, it's killing me!"

Merlin looked at the floor, trying to prevent the tears rising to his eyes. He heard heavy boots walking over to him, and he couldn't help it, he stepped back. He looked up. Arthur looked shocked that Merlin had stepped away from him, seemingly on instinct.

"Merlin…" He whispered, reaching for his manservant's shoulder.

He couldn't help it, he flinched. Arthur's hand froze in mid-air. His eyes widened even more.

"I… I…" Merlin muttered, not able to form words.

"Merlin," Arthur whispered, "I'm not going to hurt you."

He couldn't help but say it, "I don't know that. You might do it again."

And then he ran.

Arthur stared, completely horrified as Merlin ran out of his chambers. One word went round and round in his head.

_Again, again, again, again, again, again, again. _

_You might do it again. _

He didn't even bother wipe away the tear that fell from his eye. He stayed with his feet glued to the floor for a few minutes, before walking to his desk in utter silence.

He sat down, heavily, on the chair and starting to sign on all the dotted lines.

He would help Merlin.

He had to help Merlin.

He had to get Merlin back. This Merlin… The one that thought Arthur would hurt him, the very idea was preposterous, and that wasn't Merlin. Not the right Merlin. Not his friend Merlin.

He had to get_ that_ Merlin back.

He had to.


	11. Chapter 11

_A new, slightly longer, chapter, in honour of the start of Merlin Series 5 on tonight, BBC1 at 7:45, you should all be watching!_

Merlin walked about the citadel, completely defeated. He couldn't believe he had acted like that in front of Arthur. Arthur of all people! He was probably going to get teased about being a girl for the rest of his sorry, miserable, working, servant life. He took a seat on the edge of the fountain, running the events through his mind.

Arthur had raised his voice, went to touch his shoulder, and Merlin had flinched. Why?

_You can't for__give him so easily. He hurt you_. Esmeralda's voice echoed in his ears, and he shook his head. "He's hurt me before, why shouldn't he hurt me again?" He murmured.

"Because he's eternally sorry?"

The voice beside Merlin made him jump high into the air, and caused a short burst of laughter from the other man. Merlin scowled, "What do you want Sire?"

Gwaine's laughter stopped and his hands clenched into fists at his sides, but when Merlin's eyes widened with fear, he released then, partially in shock. The knight took a seat beside Merlin. They were silent for a moment, the nearest sound being the water flowing behind them.

"What do you want Sire?" Merlin repeated, slightly more respectably, but still with hurt and anger and bitterness in his voice. Gwaine turned towards him.

"I'm so sorry Merlin," Gwaine whispered, and Merlin looked down to his scruffy shoes, "I am so, so sorry. I should have known."

"Well, you didn't."

"But I should have." Gwaine replied, more forcibly, "I should have known because you're… You are my best friend. Because you've always been there for me and I should be returning that grateful favour." He shuffled closer, his leg only inches from Merlin's, "Merlin you're like a little brother to me. Someone I should look after and care for, and make sure they're always smiling."

Merlin scoffed, "Some brother you are then."

Gwaine had the decency to look ashamed, "I am a terrible brother. And a terrible friend as well. Merlin, I am _begging_ you to forgive me."

"That's what Leon said."

"Have you forgiven Leon?" At Merlin's nod, Gwaine was the one scowling. "So Percival, Leon, Elyan I hear too. Have you forgiven Arthur?"

Merlin hesitated and whispered, "Not particularly."

"Meaning?" Gwaine pressed, and Merlin's suddenly cold eyes shot to meet his.

"It means only partially. No, I have not fully forgiven him. I am currently tolerating his presence, there, happy now?" Merlin hissed at him, "And right now, the same thing is for you. So please, if you could leave. If you don't, you are seriously not helping your own case."

Gwaine didn't budge, "No." He said simply, "I'm not leaving until you forgive me."

"Then you'll have a long wait." Merlin told him.

"Just tell me why you have forgiven them and not me Merlin." Gwaine whispered, "I just want to understand what you're thinking. I want to understand… How to get you to forgive me. I'll do anything. I just want you back Merlin, please… Please…"

Merlin laughed harshly, and Gwaine struggled not to make himself step aside from Merlin obvious anger, he would take it, "I can forgive Percival because he talked to me and helped me and made an effort once he found out. I can forgive Elyan and Leon because, being honest, I'm not that close to either of them, but apparently they wish to be."

"But why not me?" Gwaine's voice was pained and needed an answer.

"You and Arthur are different. Different to the others." Merlin told him, and then gave a small laugh shakily, "You are… Closer to me. Different to me. You mean… more to me. I've known Arthur for years and have stood by him just as long, I know him and he… Well, I thought he knew me. And you," Merlin laughed again, "You're Gwaine! You rescued me from bandits and I healed you from knifes, you know about my magic and that's something I haven't told anyone else." He said 'magic' quietly; looking around to make sure no one was listening.

"What about Gaius, Hunith and Lancelot?"

"Mum knew before I did, Gaius I saved accidently, and Lancelot guessed. You're the only one I have ever actually told."

Gwaine looked very proud of himself, "So…?"

"So you should have known." Merlin said quietly, "You're closer to me, you know me better than the others, so you should have known more than they should have. Gwaine… I want to forgive you. I really, really want to. But I just can't."

With that, he whispered and apology and stood, walking away from the saddened knight. He walked past the tavern on the way just as the landlord, Bartius, walked out. "Merlin!" Bartius boomed, dragging the slight and fragilely lean boy into his arms, "How are you my boy? I haven't seen you in a while."

"I've been busy, just been on a hunting trip with his majesty and the knights." Merlin told him, smiling, "Nothing much been happening."

"Great, sounds great. Listen, I could really use your help tonight. Johnny is sick so –"

"What time is my shift?" Merlin asked, grinning at the thought of more money to send back home.

"Seven till eleven thirty ok?" Bartius asked, and Merlin nodded, "Great! I'll pay you the usual rate of course, and you have your tips. And no avoiding that knight Gwaine that you always do, if that makes sense."

Merlin nodded, sighing, "Got it. No avoiding customers. Not even the drunk, annoying knight that is Sir Gwaine." Bartius laughed and clapped him on the back. It nearly made Merlin topple over.

"Good, I'll see you tonight Merlin. Thanks again!"

Merlin waved as Bartius walked away and continued walking down the cobblestone, village path. He passed various children who waved at him, one hugged his waist, and he talked to some others who he had helped in the past.

"Merlin!" A woman ran up to him and she was smiling. It was Thea, the mother of a child who Merlin often babysat, "Hey, Merlin, could you possibly babysit Roger tonight? It's just that –"

"I can't, sorry." Merlin interrupted, "I'm really sorry, but I have a shift at the tavern, and I can't bail out of ol' Bartius. I apologise."

Thea looked devastated, she shrugged, "Are you sure?"

_Yes, the tavern pays better._ "I'm sorry Thea, maybe tomorrow?"

Thea's eyes lit up, "Really? That would be great!" She kissed his cheek and ran off; calling, "I'll pay you the usual rate!"

Merlin kicked a small stone down the street, hands in pockets. His mind went back to yesterday's events, when he had flinched in front of Arthur. He had avoided the King all day, and his Queen. So far he had been pretty successful in that task, not even seeing one of them. He sighed, running a hand through his hair. He really _didn't _know why he had flinched.

Merlin had never flinched before when Arthur had raised his voice; which had been many times. He had never flinched before when Arthur had gone to touch his shoulder or his back or his arm, or put an arm around him in a friendly or protective manner. Merlin was so frustrated with himself.

Merlin had ended up in the marketplace. He glanced at the bread, longingly. He glanced at the clothe that could make him a new neckerchief, longingly. And he looked, very longingly, at the neatly folded clothes on one of the stalls. It made him sigh, and the owner of said stall smiled sympathetically as Merlin stroked the soft material.

When he had the will to walk away, he was much more down than he had already had been. He looked about the street. He had seen so many people today, Gaius, Gwaine, Bartius, Thea. It was only going to get better from here.

Queen Guinevere of Camelot stood at the end of the marketplace, hands on hips, glaring at Merlin of Ealdor with all her might and power. Merlin turned on his heel and started to walk the other way, he could hear mutterings of 'Your Majesty' as she caught up to him. "Hello Merlin."

"My lady." Merlin bowed his head in respect, Gwen's eyes narrowed more.

"We need to talk Merlin. My chambers, _now._" Her tone was implying that there was no option in this matter, and Merlin merely sighed and nodded and walked two steps behind her as they made her way to the castle.

When they reached her and Arthur's chambers and walked in, Arthur stood from his desk and went to say something, "Arthur; get out."

Merlin and Arthur both gaped at Gwen, who sat in a chair and neatened out her skirt with her hands. Arthur tried to make eye contact with Merlin, but the servants eyes were firmly fixed on the floor. The King sighed and walked to the door, looking back at his servant before leaving. Gwen narrowed her eyes at Merlin, "Sit, please."

"I'd rather stand." Merlin muttered,

"Sit." Gwen insisted, and Merlin obeyed, "Why didn't you turn up this morning? I was worried."

"I couldn't face Arthur." Merlin told her truthfully.

"And why is that?" Gwen asked softly, she leaned across a hand and placed it on his, "You can tell me Merlin."

Merlin's eyes filled with tears at this kindness and Gwen was shocked. She grasped Merlin's hand to prompt him, "I… I flinched when he went to touch my shoulder." Merlin started, and Gwen's eyes widened, "And I don't know… Well I do know why but I just…" The servant struggled to find the words.

Gwen moved to the chair closed to her friend. She cared not that she was now Queen and Merlin still a servant, titles like 'lady' meant nothing to her. Not when people were unhappy.

"Merlin please tell me. Is it about your son? The hunting trip you went on?"

Merlin just started to talk, about everything he had already discussed with Esmeralda and told Gwaine. The hurt and anger and depression. When he had finished, Gwen hugged him tight, whispering words of reassurance and Merlin's tears fell.

"We're going to go shopping!" Gwen suddenly declared and Merlin pulled back, to look at her confused, "Well, I need some new material, you obviously need something to eat, so I'm going to sew and make sure you eat, that way, everyone wins! We just need to buy the food and material, come on!"

Merlin laughed as his royal friend dragged him to the marketplace, searching. Merlin pointed at some material, a soft red, he pointed it out to Gwen, "What about that one?"

Gwen beamed, picking it up, "Perfect!" The owner bowed to her and Gwen paid, dragging Merlin to the food. She paid for a large loaf of bread, fruit, cheese and some other little delicacies.

They continued down the marketplace, but something made Merlin suddenly stop in his tracks. Gwen looked at where he was looking.

The Knights of Camelot and their King were making their way towards them. Arthur, Gwaine, Elyan, Leon, Percival, Tristan and some others that the Queen didn't know by name; but they were obviously coming back from training. Merlin was frozen in place. He could never face all of them at once. He hadn't since….

He turned on his heel and ran. Gwen called hopelessly after him. The Knights reached her, Arthur smiled widely and kissed her cheek, making the children giggle and the adults sigh. "Was that Merlin?" He asked, motioning in the direction that Merlin had just ran.

Gwen nodded, "I don't think he wants to see you much." She admitted,

"It's me, actually." Gwaine piped up, "I'm the one he's mad at. He's forgiven or partially forgiven everyone but me. He told me that."

They all looked in sympathy at the sad knight, who hung his head and barged past them, making his way to the castle. Gwen took Arthur's offered arm and they, and the knights, followed. Arthur was in a deep thought, he was hurt that Merlin thought he would hurt him, his friend, intentionally, but could also understand why. He sighed. The messenger had been sent this morning, maybe the finale and doing of his plan would help everyone. Especially Merlin.

Merlin wouldn't leave his room until it was time for his shift at the tavern, however hard Gaius tried to persuade him. The old physician had sighed when he heard another grumbled, 'No, I'm fine here. I'll practise my magic for a bit', and had left his ward in peace. Merlin edged out, his arms were crossed protectively around his chest. "I'll see you later Gaius. I've got a shift at the tavern tonight."

"Again?" Gaius asked exasperatedly, and then his eyes narrowed dangerously, "Merlin you haven't eaten."

Merlin rolled his eyes in response, earning him a quick hit to the head, "I'll eat at the tavern. I've got to go or I'll be late, goodbye Gaius. I'll try not to wake you when I get in."

"When does your shift finish?" Gaius called after him,

"Eleven thirty!" He called back,

"Be careful!"

"I will!"

He made his way slowly to the tavern, opening the door with the palm of his hand. "Merlin!" Bartius called him over to the bar, clapping his back. "Good to see you." Merlin muttered a response, put on an apron and started to serve the customers.

He laughed with the regulars and served their drinks, and the tavern cook made his something for dinner, that he ate in between serving. He nearly overflowed someone's drink while filling it, when he heard a familiar laugh. _No avoiding customers. _

Leon, Percival and Elyan came into the pub, along with some other knights. Merlin sighed in relief, no Gwaine.

"Merlin!" Leon called, waving at him and weaving through the crowd to get to his place at the bar, "Hey, you ran off earlier! Didn't get to speak with you."

Merlin shrugged, thanking someone for their payment, "Sorry, couldn't face Arthur or Gwaine. Speaking of whom, where is he? Not like him to miss going to the tavern."

"He should be along in a little while." Percival informed Merlin, who's smile turned into a frown, nodding at the inevitable. He would have to talk to Gwaine.

Merlin got the knights their drinks and they paid slightly less than everyone else, the Knight's discount. "When does your shift end?" Percival asked him, over the noise of the tavern.

"Eleven thirty!" Merlin told him, and Percival nodded.

"I'll stay until then, can't have you walking all the way back to the castle on your own. These streets are dangerous!" Before Merlin could argue that he didn't have to do that, Percival winked, scooped up his drink and walked off. Merlin groaned.

It wasn't long before the door opened to reveal Sir Gwaine. Merlin checked the other two barmen and woman were serving, before ducking away into the back. He watched, without being seen, Leon and Percival walk up to greet him at the bar.

"Hey Gwaine."

"Hello Percival, Leon." Gwaine mumbled, ordering a large tankard of mead.

"Are you ok?" Leon asked, looking on worriedly as Gwaine drunk said large tankard.

Gwaine shrugged, "Oh, I don't know. My best friend hates me. That's sort of ruining life for me at the moment. What about you? Oh wait, he's already forgiven you. Never mind." His voice was bitter and hurt, even more hurt than Merlin's had been earlier that day.

Merlin cringed in his hiding place, "Gwaine, I'm sorry…"

"No matter. Not your fault he's forgiven you and not me. It's just…" Gwaine said, taking another gulp of mead and looking utterly depressed, "I miss him."

Leon patted his back, "I know you do my friend. Give Merlin his space and his time, and maybe he'll forgive you."

Gwaine snorted, "Yeh, maybe. He really hates me, guys. You should have seen him earlier today…" Gwaine shook his head, "I don't know what to do. Every time I try to apologise I get nowhere, it's like… like… Like I don't even matter to him anymore. If I died tonight, he probably wouldn't care, the wrongs I've done him."

"Now you're just overreacting." Percival growled, "You know Merlin would be devastated if anything happened to you. He's just upset and hurt."

"He's got a right to be." Gwaine agreed; he dragged a hand over his face, "I… I just want my best friend back."

Feeling this was a good time to stop hiding, Merlin walked back into the bar, and Leon and Percival immediately threw him looks saying, _Did you hear any of that?_

When Merlin nodded once at them, Gwaine took it as a greeting with having to talk to him, but Percival and Leon knew exactly what it really meant. They shrugged and smiled at him behind Gwaine's back, before dragging their fellow Knight away with them to their table.

Merlin could feel Gwaine's stare as he served and laughed with the customers, nodding at what they were saying. Eventually, Gwaine walked up to him. "Tankard of mead please Merlin." He murmured, not wanting to anger the boy.

Merlin nodded, taking Gwaine's glass and filling it with mead. As the knight paid and turned, Merlin called, "Gwaine!"

Gwaine turned with sadness and hope in his eyes, "Yes Merlin?"

Merlin hesitated; he couldn't do it, "Don't get too drunk alright? I don't think Percival and Leon want to drag you up to the castle again tonight."

Gwaine deflated; hope all lost, "Sure. Fine. Whatever Merlin." He muttered, walking away and silently sitting by his friends again.

Merlin felt guilty, he really did. He just couldn't bring himself to forgive Gwaine. But he would. After all that Gwaine said out at the bar, he knew he would.

At eleven thirty, Merlin said goodbye to Bartius and the customers, who raised their glasses to him. Percival stood, along with the other knights, and Merlin felt a heavy arm on his shoulders. He looked up to see the Percival, smiling and looking around protectively, as if daring anyone to even _try_ hurt him.

Merlin struggled to stop a laugh and pulled his jacket closer as they stepped into the cold wind of the night. "I have never seen you do a shift in the tavern before, Merlin." Leon commented, looking (still) worriedly over at Gwaine, who was silent and not drunk. Two new things after leaving the tavern.

Merlin laughed a little then, "I usually hid when you lot came in. So you wouldn't know I worked there."

"Well we'll go out tomorrow, I'll buy you a drink."

"I can't, I'm looking after a friend's son. Babysitting doesn't pay as much as the tavern, but it's something, right?" He shrugged.

He caught Gwaine's eye and sighed, "Excuse me." He muttered to Percival, before walking over to stand by Gwaine. "Hello."

"Hello." Gwaine murmured, "If you're going to say something else that will crush my spirit, please don't. I've had enough for one day thank you."

Merlin shifted uncomfortably, "I can't forgive you just yet." He told Gwaine quietly, "But I think, given a little time, I might."

Gwaine looked up hopefully, "Really?" He asked, smiling for the first time that night.

Merlin nodded, "Yes, I think I could."

The servant suddenly found himself wrapped in a tight hug, almost choking him. Gwaine drew back almost immediately, "Sorry, just… you know, happy." Gwaine smiled sheepishly, and Merlin laughed, hugging the knight. Gwaine hugged back tightly, afraid this was a dream, not real. "I am really sorry Merlin."

Merlin smiled sadly, "I know."

The other Knight's smiled at the two, grinning at each other as Gwaine and Merlin's friendship looked on the road to recovery. It had been strange without the two exchanging their banter; it was nearly as weird as when Arthur and Merlin didn't.

That night they all slept well, knowing that one day, hopefully soon, they would have the old Merlin back.


	12. Chapter 12

**I want to say a huge thank you to everyone who has read, followed and reviewed, I can't believe we've got to one hundred reviews! Usually, I get around 10-20 reviews on a story, sometimes less. To get to one hundred is amazing! And to all of the followers, all 143 of you x Thank you very, very much and I hope you enjoy the rest of the story x **

The next day was awkward, going back to being Arthur's manservant. Whenever the King tried to talk to him, he would just murmur something about a job for Gaius and escape as quick as. There was none of the usual banter. Arthur sighed when his next attempt at talking failed, watching Merlin dart out of the door.

Someone knocked and he called them in, a messenger walked in and bowed. "What news?" Arthur asked,

"They depart tomorrow. They will be here in three days." The messenger replied and Arthur started to smile.

"Very well. Thank you and you may rest; you have had a long journey."

The messenger bowed and left. Arthur allowed himself to grin as soon as the door shut; his plan to get Merlin back to his old self was in progress. He asked one of the knights outside to summon five servants that were not his own, and soon enough they were here. He led them to a large chamber not far from his own, and showed them in.

"Sire," One servant asked, as another started carrying in furniture, "Could I ask; who will be living here? It… They are not the nicest quarters in the castle, excuse me."

Arthur smiled and looked around. The middle chamber led to two more rooms, a washroom and another smaller bedroom, "People I am sure you will know of soon enough." Arthur responded, "Now please hurry with your work."

The servants nodded. By the end of day one, the walls were a new colour, furniture stood in the middle of the room, covered but ready to be placed. Gwen walked in and everyone stood and bowed or curtsied, "Your Majesty."

"Arthur, may I ask what is going on?" Gwen asked her husband, walking to his side, and Arthur smiled and leaned down, whispering his plan into her ear; it wasn't something he wanted the servants network to know. A smile too worked its way onto Gwen's face.

She giggled, "That's brilliant. Good luck with your work. He-" She motioned to her husband, "Won't stop until it's perfect. When do they arrive?"

"3 days. Not tomorrow, not the next but the next."

Gwen nodded and left, her maidservant trailing behind.

Meanwhile, Merlin was watching the knight's train. He was cheering on Percival, who was against Tristan. Tristan blocked but Percival then used both shield and sword and Tristan lost his balance, falling to the ground. Percival held his sword just above the younger knight's neck, before grinning, taking it away and helping Tristan up. Merlin laughed and clapped in the stands, and they both waved at him.

He left in a brighter mood than he had been to go for his babysitting job. Thea ushered him in once he got there and Roger jumped on him, squealing "MERLIN!" It was hours before Thea and her husband were back, but Merlin didn't mind because he left with more money in his pocket than had been before.

Gaius was asleep when he returned so he had to tiptoe through, falling asleep quickly, with no nightmares of magic hating knights or kings haunting him for the first night in nearly two weeks.

"MERLIN!" Gaius yelled, startling Merlin from his sleep, "YOU'RE GOING TO BE LATE!"

"Great start to the morning." Merlin grumbled, getting up and dressed in record time. He rushed past Gaius and out of the door, ignoring the complaints that Merlin hadn't eaten and ran to the kitchens.

Esmeralda handed him the King and Queen's breakfast, "Morning Merlin."

"Morning Esmeralda." Merlin replied, "I'll see you later, I would love to stay but I'm late!"

"I know!" Esmeralda laughed cheerfully, "That boy will be the death of me…" She muttered jokingly to someone else as he left.

He knocked on the large chamber doors and at the call, he entered, bowing to his King and Queen, "Good morning your majesty's, I have your breakfasts."

Arthur nodded, gloomily, at him. Gwen rolled her eyes and kissed his cheek, "Thank you Merlin, but I have told you, no need for all this Your Majesty business, I am still your friend as I always was."

"Ever since that day in the stocks, where you said you didn't like rough-tough save-the-world kind of men like Arthur Pendragon." He winked and Gwen blushed deeply, Arthur raised his eyebrows and looked at her.

"Is that so?" He asked, "Guinevere?"

The Queen blushed further, sitting next to Arthur on the table. They both looked up when Merlin's stomach grumbled, and now he was the one blushing. The royals narrowed their eyes at their friend, who looked anywhere but them. "Merlin, have you eaten breakfast?" Arthur asked, his voice dangerously low.

"Uh, no. But I didn't have time because I was late so I couldn't and -"

Arthur waved a hand, effectively silencing him. "That's fine, because I am giving you the next two days off, today and tomorrow. So you may go eat without disturbance, do I make myself understood?"

Merlin remained silent; in his head, he was trying to work out if two days was enough time to go to Ealdor and back, "Merlin?" Gwen asked, and he snapped out of it, "Did you hear Arthur? What were you thinking just then?"

"Sorry Gwen," Merlin said sheepishly, and Gwen beamed at the use of her name, "I was just trying to figure out if two days would be enough time to travel to Ealdor and back again."

"I'm sorry Merlin," Arthur said, looking genuinely sorry, "But two days is all I can give you. Maybe you can go visit another time."

Merlin nodded sorrowfully, "May I ask why I am getting this time off?"

Arthur and Gwen smiled, joining hands, "We are working on a small _project_ that will not require your help for the next two days. You may have the time off, you look shattered. Go, Merlin. Enjoy it while you can."

Merlin left quickly, before they could change their mind. He went to the lower town and knocked on a door. A woman opened it and smiled when she saw who was there, "Hello Merlin!"

"Hello Sophia, is Joseph in?" He asked her, "I have a couple days off, and I'd love to spend some time with him, today, if that's ok?"

Sophia grinned, "Oh that's perfect! John and I wanted to go out, actually, but Joseph didn't want to come. We've been trying to persuade for the past ten minutes, but he can go with you instead, oh, Joseph! John! Come see who's showed up!"

A man and a boy came into view, "Merlin!" The nine year old boy yelled, running over to give the servant a hug. Merlin laughed and ruffled his hair.

"Hello Joseph, how have you been?"

"I haven't seen you in ages," Joseph pouted, "Haven't you have any time off from working with the King and Queen?"

"No, Joseph, I haven't. But I do today; do you wanna spend some time with me? I hear you don't want to go out though…"

Joseph nodded enthusiastically, "I'll go with you! I'll go with you! Mum, Dad, could I please go with Merlin today?"

Sophia and John nodded, looking adoringly down at their adopted son, "Of course love, you go on."

Joseph whooped joyfully, and after saying goodbye, he and Merlin set off. Using last night's babysitting money; Merlin brought them some bread and grapes, which they ate in the courtyard. Merlin smiled when he realised Joseph was wearing a mini version of his own outfit. Joseph giggled too. "I look like you Merlin!"

"That you do Joseph." Merlin said; he finished his bread and grapes, "Do you wanna go see the knight's train today?" Joseph's eyes lit up and Merlin took that as a yes.

"Merlin!" The two of them turned at the voice, seeing Gwaine walk towards them. Gwaine and Merlin's friendship was almost completely rebuilt now; they had spent a little time together and had gone back to their old ways.

"Hello Gwaine." Merlin said, "Oh, Gwaine this is Joseph. Joseph, this is Sir Gwaine, he's a knight."

Joseph's eyes widened to an impossible size (for his age) as he looked up at the Knight. Gwaine grinned down at him, "Nice to meet you Joseph."

"Where are you off to?" Merlin asked, and Gwaine redirected his attention to his friend.

"Training. Were you coming?"

"Only to watch." Merlin told him, "Isn't that right Joseph?" Joseph only nodded.

"What about Princess?" Gwaine asked, he had refused to start calling Arthur King, it was always Princess.

Merlin shrugged, "Doing some project, he's giving me the next two days off, well, today and tomorrow."

Gwaine's brow furrowed, "That's doesn't seem like the Princess." Then he grinned and slung an arm around Merlin's shoulder, "No matter! It means you get to spend more time with me! And that's what everyone wants, isn't it Merlin?" He winked and Merlin laughed loudly.

"I am spending time with Joseph today Gwaine, maybe tomorrow."

"Fancy going for a ride then?" Gwaine asked, " Tomorrow that is. I… I haven't spent much time with you recently."

Merlin smiled and nodded, raising Gwaine's spirits, "Sure, just the two of us would be nice, I feel like I haven't spent some time with you either. And friends like you shouldn't be ignored, right?"

"Great! I know just the place." Gwaine grinned at the word 'friends'. "Come on, I really need to get to training or Leon will have my head."

They all laughed and made their way to training. Joseph loved it. By the time the knights were finished and Merlin was taking the little boy home, he kept swinging an imaginary sword and saying that he was going to be a knight someday. "Joseph; stop it! You're going to hit someone!" He laughed, apologising to yet another maid when Joseph narrowing missed her.

Joseph shrugged and carried on, earning an eye roll from Merlin. This boy really was _just_ like him. He never did as he was told.

Merlin gave the younger boy a tight hug and a promise to see him soon when Sophia opened the door, Joseph nodded sadly and Merlin ruffled his hair, "How was your day out?" He asked Sophia, as Joseph waved goodbye and went inside to find his father.

"Oh it was lovely Merlin; John and I went for a walk in all the meadows and the fields, we got as far as the forest!" Sophia sighed dreamily, "And how was yours? Did Joseph behave? Thank you again for taking him out."

"Oh he was perfectly well behaved; we spent the day watching the knight's train. Joseph was very enthusiastic." Merlin told her and Sophia laughed, nodding.

"Yes, I've heard many, many tales." She said, "Of you taking him to watch the knights. Thank you again Merlin, I hope we see you soon."

Merlin grinned his signature cheeky grin, "Please, you're not getting rid of me that easily!"

He left Sophia laughing and went back to the castle, intent on practising his magic for the rest of the evening. Gaius glared at him as he walked through the door. "You didn't eat breakfast."

"Oh I –"

"Don't you say that you went back to the kitchens when Arthur and Guinevere gave you the day off because you didn't, I _checked _with Esmeralda."

Merlin raised an eyebrow, "You checked up on me?"

Gaius hit him, "Yes I did! Because quite frankly I don't want you starving to death! Now sit and eat your double dinner!"

"Gaius!" Merlin laughed, "I went and spent the day with Joseph, I brought food in the marketplace and ate with him."

Gaius narrowed his eyes, "Do you promise that on your magic?"

"I promise on my magic, and my dragon lord status." Merlin held up both hands in surrender, and the frown on Gaius' face cleared up immediately. He steered his ward to his seat at the table.

"Great! But you're still having double your usual portion."

"Course I am…"

"What was that?"

"Nothing Gaius!" Merlin said hurriedly, grinning. They ate in silence, Gaius watching as Merlin lifted the spoon of stew up to his lips.

"Are you ok Merlin?"

Merlin looked up at his mentor's worried expression and smiled, "I'm ok Gaius things are… better now."

"And you would tell me if they weren't?" At Merlin's nod, Gaius visibly relaxed and nodding too, finishing off his stew, "Eat up, I want to check your ribs." He told him, and Merlin did as he was asked.

He sat on the edge of Gaius' bed and lifted up his shirt. Gaius winced. Merlin's ribs still stuck out of stretched too-tight skin. "My boy…" He muttered and Merlin smiled softly as he heard.

"I'm ok Gaius."

Gaius nodded quickly, trying not to let Merlin see the tears that had pooled in his eyes. He checked the boy's heartbeat before quickly ushering him to his room. The old man collapsed onto his own bed, head in hands, weeping silently for the young man who had become his son.

…

The next morning's light woke Merlin and he groaned, muffling that he didn't want to go to work. Then he shot up and grinned. _I'm not going to work today. I have the day off. I'm going for a ride wit__h Gwaine. I'm not working today! No Arthur!_

Merlin threw off the covers and stumbled around, getting dressed. He helped Gaius make breakfast and was just finishing it when there was a knock to the door, "Come in!" Gaius called, and Gwaine walked into their chambers.

"Alright Merlin?"

"Hey Gwaine," Merlin said, smiling reassuringly at the nervous knight, "You ready? I'm just going to get my saddlebag and we can go ask Esmeralda for some food."

Gwaine grinned at him. Merlin sighed as he walked to his room, feeling a little guilty. Gwaine seemed to need reassurance that the younger boy wouldn't lash out at him every time they saw each other, and it was so unlike the rugged knight that Merlin was beginning to get worried.

They were silent as they walked to the kitchens, pushing open the door to the kitchens. "Merlin!" Esmeralda called, "Someone else has already taken up the King's breakfast, you late, late man!"

"I have the day off Esmeralda," Merlin laughed and the cook softened right up, "Me and Gwaine are going for a horse ride, just to get out of the city for a little while."

"And you would like some food to take I suppose?" Esmeralda crossed her arms and Merlin looked innocently up at her.

"Please?"

Esmeralda smiled, and poked Merlin in the stomach, "if it'll get some meat on those miniature bones of yours, of course you can darling. Give me five minutes. Would you like it in a hamper?"

"Yes, thank you." Merlin said, smiling.

Esmeralda bustled around the room, collecting meats and other dishes to put in the woven hamper. She was just packing in some water-skins when she called over, "Have you heard anything from Emily, Merlin?"

Gwaine looked at his friend, surprised and Merlin mouthed 'Later' to him. "No, I haven't," He sadly told Esmeralda, who smiled sympathetically at him, "I hope to soon. My letter should have reached Ealdor by now."

Esmeralda handed over the hamper, "I sure you will hear something soon enough." She froze momentarily, her eyes going a little wide, "Your majesty!"

Merlin and Gwaine and the whole kitchen turned towards the approaching Queen, who smiled at everyone and waved a hand in greeting, "Hello Merlin, Sir Gwaine," Gwen said, "What are you doing in the kitchens this morning?"

"Me and Merlin are going for a horse ride; we were just collecting some food, which the lovely and beautiful Esmeralda so generously gave to us." Gwaine winked at the kitchen cook, who whacked him upside the head.

The Queen of Camelot laughed, "That sounds lovely. Now, my dear Esmeralda, I was wondering if I could speak to you? The King and I have a favour to ask of you."

"Of… Of course." Esmeralda smiled. Even though she had dealt with Gwen when she had been put a serving maid, Esmeralda still seemed to be a bit reserved and nervous when speaking to the Queen. Gwen kissed both Merlin and Gwaine's cheeks, and Esmeralda copied her action but only with Merlin, before the Queen and head cook walked off.

Gwaine and Merlin walked to the stables, thinking to themselves. While they were strapping their saddles and their bags onto the horses, Gwaine talked into their silence, "What do you think it is that the Princess and the Queen want of Esmeralda?"

Merlin shrugged, "Maybe Gwen has taken someone under her wing and wants them to have a job."

An idea popped into Gwaine's head, an image of someone carrying furniture into an old forgotten (or so he had thought) room near to Arthur's chambers. He shook his head to clear it, "Maybe."

Merlin lifted himself up onto his horse, a great stallion affectionately named by the secret warlock, Darkling. It was the horse Merlin had rode when he entered the Darkling woods for the first time, on a hunting trip when Arthur was still the Prince. He grinned down at the knight beside him, "Come on then!" He kicked Darkling's flank and started to gallop through the courtyard. Fast.

"Hey! Wait up!" Gwaine laughed, hurrying to mount his own steed. The children in the courtyard gasped and pointed as the two of them rode out of the castle gates, through the lower towns and into the fresh air of the Camelot country.

They trotted on, talking for ages with the occasional silence in-between. They stopped after three hours of riding, right by a clean run stream with the shade of some large trees. Merlin grabbed a blanket from the saddle bag and Gwaine raised an eyebrow, "I'm a servant, I can't afford to get my clothes dirty." Merlin grumbled.

"Oh, terribly sorry for that humungous offence of mine. I apologise profusely." Gwaine said with his voice high and posh. Merlin burst out laughing, shaking his head at his friend. Gwaine smiled when he heard Merlin's laughter, tied the horses to some trees near a lot of grass and picked up the hamper.

They ate in silence for a little bit before Merlin spoke, "I have forgiven you for… you know; everything. You know that I have, right?"

Gwaine looked at the earth, the chicken leg in hand forgotten, "I… Yes. Yes I know." He said quietly, "I just don't believe I should be forgiven."

"Course you should. You're my best friend in Camelot."

"Only in Camelot?"

"Well, I consider Sammie as my best friend and my son." Merlin told him shyly. Gwaine smiled.

"You know you're like the best dad in the world, right?" He said, and Merlin blushed, "You are. I know everyone's said it a lot, but everything you have done for him, and for Emily, it… You should be knighted Merlin. Well, for that and everything you've done with, you know… _magic._"

Merlin blushed a little more, and took a bite of his bread, "Well, maybe one day, Arthur will thank me for all I have. But that day has not arrived yet."

"It will." Gwaine said confidently.

Merlin smiled at the knight and they continued eating in silence. They made small talk on the way back to the castle. They were silent as they walked up the castle's steps, and had a one-arm man-hug as they parted ways. The day had made both of them feel much better, and they both fell asleep easily.

"GET UPPPPPPPP!" A voice yelled right in Merlin's ear. He jumped a foot in the air, and was met with the sight of a smirking King Arthur. "Well, this is defiantly a change. Me waking you up."

"What the hell are you doing?" Merlin mumbled, "Oh no, am I late?"

"Extremely." Arthur confirmed, but he was grinning, "We have something to show you though, so we don't mind."

"We?"

Arthur left laughing and Merlin got dressed. 'We' obviously meant him and Gwen, as the Queen and King stood together in the main chambers of his and Gaius' home. "Good morning Merlin!" Gwen chirped, kissing her friend's cheek. She took his hand, "Come on! Gaius you're coming as well."

"Where are we going?" Merlin as, but did as she said, "Merlin, I'm very sorry about this, it's all Gwen's idea." Two hands covered Merlin's eyes, Arthur's hands. Merlin yelped and tried to scramble away, but relaxed when Gwen's hand squeezed his.

"It has to be done Merlin, you'll see why." Her voice said, "Steps."

Gwen's voice told him when they reached steps, when to turn a corner, and Arthur's laugh rumbled in his ear each time he nearly slipped, but the King kept him standing. Merlin felt the outside air hit him.

"DADDY!"

Merlin's eyes widened as Arthur removed his hands. The whole courtyard was staring at them. Who wouldn't? The King and Queen had left the castle, guiding a servant who they were obviously keeping a surprise from. The knights were there too, grinning. And Gwen clapped her hands as Merlin set sights on the four people at the bottom of the steps.

"DADDY!"


	13. Chapter 13

The whole courtyard turned to look as Merlin sprinted down the steps and caught his son as the young boy jumped at his dad, "DADDY!" Sammie squealed cheerfully, "It's my daddy!"

Merlin choked back a sob as he hugged Sammie close, "Hey son, what are you doing here in Camelot?" At Sammie's worried face, he hurriedly added, "It's really, really good to see you little man."

Sammie grinned broadly and everyone cooed as Merlin swung him high in the air, before placing him on his hip and walking towards the other people, "Hey Merlin." Emily grinned, giving her best friend a tight hug, "You ok?"

"Ok?" Merlin gasped, "I think I'm in shock! What are you doing here?" He asked as he hugged his mother. He looked to the other woman, he recognised her as a friend of Emily's, Melanie. He hugged her too.

Gwen and Arthur and Gaius and the Knights walked towards them, grinning widely. "It was all King Arthur's idea." Hunith told Merlin, nodding at the King, "He sent a letter to Ealdor, asking if we would like to move to Camelot. We are readily accepted."

Arthur came to stand next to Merlin as he spluttered, clapping a hand onto his friends shoulder, "Sammie and Emily are to have rooms in the castle, somewhere in between yours and my own. Melanie and Hunith are moving into a small cottage in the lower town."

"And Emily has been offered a job in the royal kitchens," Gwen offered, coming to stand by them all, "I talked to Esmeralda. She has it, if she wants it, that is."

"I would love that." Emily said, smiling, "Thank you very much my lady."

Gwen smiled in response, "Call me Gwen. And this, this must be Sammie!" The boy, still settled on Merlin's hip, grinned up at the Queen as she beamed back at him, "I've heard lots about you Sammie!"

Sammie frowned, "Bad things?"

"No, no," Gwen laughed, her eyes twinkling, "All good things, I assure you. Merlin missed you a lot, did you know that? He talks about you."

Sammie giggled, pressing closer into Merlin's side, "I missed my daddy too. But I'm coming to live with him now, so I will see him every day and we won't have to miss each other anymore!" He looked up at Merlin, "Isn't that right Daddy? I am coming to live with you in the big castle?"

Merlin had tears in his eyes as he nodded, unable to speak. He pressed a kiss to Sammie's hair. Merlin placed the young boy on the floor, and turned to face Arthur. Unable to help it, he threw his arms around the King, accepting the rumbling laughter in his ear once more, as Arthur's arms wrapped him in a hug, "Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you." Merlin whispered.

"My pleasure."

"Arthur?"

"Yes Merlin?"

"You are defiantly, _defiantly _forgiven."

Arthur grinned and his grip on his manservant/best friend got a little tighter, he rested his head on Merlin's shoulder. Merlin's head rose from where he had been tucked into Arthur's neck, his eyes watery and his smile huge. He turned around and picked Sammie up and said, "How about we ask Arthur politely to see your new room, huh?"

Sammie cocked his head to one side, "You don't know?"

Merlin shook his head, "I didn't know you were coming to Camelot, Sammie." He told his son, "It was a surprise."

"A very good one if I say so myself." Arthur added lightly, and everyone laughed. "To be honest, I don't know if it's finished. They were putting the finishing touches on it this morning."

At that moment, Sir Percival came running down the steps, closely followed by Sir Elyan, "Sire, the rooms are all ready and finished." Percival's eyes found Melanie, "Oh… Hello." They both blushed. Everyone raised their eyebrows, knowingly.

"Could we please go see my room know?" Sammie asked, politely as his daddy had said. Arthur nodded. Sammie took Merlin's hand and also Emily's hand, and between them they swung him up and down, while he giggled with laughter.

Gwaine whispered to Merlin, "Please teach him the sentence, 'Arthur is an idiot', if you don't, I will."

Merlin grinned widely, winked and said, "Don't worry. It's all in good time."

"Here we are!" Gwen announced, and threw open a pair of doors. Merlin lifted Sammie up again and they walked in. Emily, Hunith and Melanie gasped, not used to such rooms.

The large chamber was not unlike Arthur's now it was done up. The bed, of course, smaller than the King's but covered with the red as Camelot bedspread, the curtains matched in shade and opened they showed a beautiful view of the courtyard. There was a fire with wood readily stacked beside it. A dining table with a candle set in the middle.

"Through there is Sammie's room." Gwen told them, and Merlin took Sammie to have a look. Emily turned to the two royals.

"Thank you so much your majesty's. You have… You have no idea how much this means to us. To all four of us." She gestured to the woman behind her, who both nodded, still in awe, "To be able to not worry about whether Merlin is ok. To know that it no longer matters if something happened to him, because a messenger would take days to get to Ealdor and then days to get there, to know something could happen in those days. But now we are here we are able to walk to his rooms and comfort him. And Sammie," Emily brushed a tear from her eye, "It means so much to him to be near his dear father. He loves Merlin so much."

"I think we can all see that." Hunith laughed gently, as they heard the excited squeal from the other room, and Merlin's laughter that followed it.

Arthur smiled, "You are most welcome Emily, Hunith and Melanie. It will be a pleasure to have you living here in Camelot. Perhaps now we could take Hunith and Melanie to see their new cottage?"

"Percival can escort Melanie." Gwen jumped in immediately, grinned, "Meanwhile I would love to talk to you about a recipe I remember from our time in Ealdor…"

The four of them set off. That left Emily, Gwaine, Elyan, Arthur and the father and son in the other room. Emily fidgeted uncomfortably; suddenly very aware she was the only girl in the room. Elyan excused himself quickly.

"So…" Gwaine grinned at Emily, who blushed, "You're going to be living here now?"

"She likes Merlin, Gwaine. Leave the girl alone." Arthur said immediately, elbowing the knight in the ribs. Emily blushed redder but Gwaine took it all in his stride, laughing merrily.

"Ah, there is no girl yet who has been able to deny my perfect wit and charm." He winked at Emily, who suddenly regained herself and smiled sweetly back.

"Strange," She said, "I could have sworn that… No, I must be mistaken."

They took the bait, "No, do tell." Gwaine said, and Emily's smile got a little bit sweeter.

"It's just that Merlin told me about this one girl who you gave a flower to once, and you tried to flirt with her by calling her a princess. Last I heard; that girl had grown into the Queen of Camelot. Not trying to hurt your ego of anything, but I _think_ that's denying your charm."

Arthur roared with laughter and Gwaine's mouth hung open. Merlin and Sammie came into the room and Merlin grinned, "Having fun?"

Arthur nodded, still giggling to himself and left to 'go find his wife and congratulate her'. Gwaine grumbled something and walked over to Emily, whispering in her ear, "You'll be good for him, just don't hurt him."

Emily nodded and smiled as he left too. Then it was just her, Merlin and Sammie. The little boy tugged on Merlin's jacket, "Can you show us Camelot now?"

Merlin nodded, looking up at Emily with the biggest smile she had seen on him since that day they had been walking around Ealdor holding hands, right before the knights had turned up.

"Yeah, little man. But you don't have to call it Camelot. You can just call it home."

…

The end.


	14. Chapter 14

**PLEASE READ.**

**The Family is finished. Done. Ended. **

**So you may be wondering what this is? Well, this is a very important note to say thank you to all the people who reviewed. To all the people who favourited. To all the people who followed the story and/or me. **

**This is to say thank you for sticking by Merlin and Emily and Sammie and Arthur and Gwen and Gaius and Hunith and Johnny and Esmeralda and the Knights. **

**This is because I want to do some shameless promoting of my new fanfic, but that will come in due time.**

**I loved writing The Family. It is my first fanfiction that isn't a one shot I have finished. I loved writing it because I had the support of all of you and that was amazing. I want you to know that my face lit up with a grin every time I looked on my emails and I had an email from alerting me of a review, follower of favourite. **

**I have decided after careful consideration to not do any kind of chapter in the future of sequel, I want to leave the future completely up to you, the readers. **

**I got asked in a PM message whether it would be ok for someone to write a spinoff of The Family and post it. As long as you say 'Based off The Family by That Gryffindor Flame' I really don't mind at all. Perfectly ok with that. Make your own sequels and futures for all the characters. In fact, I would love to read them if you do. **

**I will truly miss my little made up family.**

_**NOW FOR THE SHAMELESS PROMOTING.**_

**I would like to invite you to read my brand new fanfiction, first chapter published. It is called Camelot Private. Here is the synopsis… **

**When Merlin Emrys enrolled at Camelot Private, he didn't expect to meet so many people who share the feeling of having an Arthurian legend name. He didn't except to make friends so fast. He didn't expect to fall in love. And he defiantly didn't expect that each and every one of his friends would be keeping a secret from him so soon into their friendship... And he had no idea. Modern AU. Slash Merthur. **

**Basically, it's in the modern day and Merlin enrols at a private school. He meets all the guys and girls, Arthur and Gwen and Morgana and so on. BUT there is a secret that is being kept from Merlin, will he ever find out? OR will he be kept in the dark? And what is this secret…?**

**READ AND FIND OUT!**

…


End file.
